


What We Wished For In Quiet

by Rainwish52



Series: Loving Despite the Difficulties [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Isshu-chihou | Unova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwish52/pseuds/Rainwish52
Summary: Hilda White has decided to become the very best Pokémon trainer there ever was, but her life is completely changed by a weird stranger with a letter for a name.





	1. Prologue: His Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy in the woods who has been raised by Pokémon this far learns a bit about his unique destiny, though not in the kindest way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the prequel, enjoy! It really doesn’t matter if you read Waiting for You in Silence first though, since there aren’t any huge spoilers for this story there, just that N and Hilda are a couple but that’s included in the tags so y’all should know that because y’all clicked on this btw thank u

The wind rustled the treetops, sending fallen autumn evening leaves everywhere. The small green-haired boy had to continually brush them off his long mane of hair. 

The fox-like Pokémon walking next to him suddenly froze and sniffed the air. “What’s wrong, Zorua?” the child, who was could be no more than three or four, asked in a high-pitched voice. 

_“There is a human here,”_ the Pokémon replied. _“Stay beside me. We must get back to Mother so she can do an illusion again over us.”_

“Ok.” The two quickly and quietly adventured through the forest, back the way they’d came. _Why can’t I see the other humans that come here? There aren’t even any others normally ‘this far north of Unova’,_ _whatever that’s supposed to mean._

 _“Mother!”_ Zorua called to the lone purple Zoroark in the distance. She lifted her head. _“Mother, Brother is in danger of the humans!”_

“But you say I’m a human too. Why can’t I be around them?” 

Zoroark had reached the two at this point. _“It is not safe for you. Come with me, before it is too late.”_

“Why should I?” the boy demanded, placing his hands on his hips. “I want to know.” 

Zoroark sighed. _“You’re lucky I found you as a baby in your mother’s dying arms when I did. I saved you-”_

“But you’re my mother. And Zorua here is my brother.”

_“No, my little one. You are human, I’m afraid. And your father is after you, and I can already see he will be an awful parent.”_

“But…” The child’s voice trailed off. “You’re my mother, no matter what. You’re the only one I have. I-”

“There he is!” yelled a voice nearby. A young person with ginger hair in a weird outfit came crashing through the bushes. Zoroark immediately tried to create an illusion to distract him, but it was too late. A Deino lunged forward after the grunt, teeth bared as he attacked the shiny. 

Zorua pulled on the boy’s torn sleeve with his teeth. _“We’ve gotta go. Mother will fight and be ok.”_

“No,” came the reply. “I can’t let her be hurt because of me!” 

“You speak to Pokémon, boy?” said a new voice. He looked up, a giant suddenly over him. He was too frightened to speak at first. 

“Lord Ghetsis, the Zoroark has been defeated,” the first human that had appeared said. The Deino next to him grunted, looking satisfied after a good fight. 

“Mother?” the child asked, confusion on his face as he looked around his world for the last time in a long time. “Where is she?! What did you do to her?!”

“Nothing, boy. She isn’t your mother. In fact, she’s kept you from your mother and father, which, by the way, I happen to be one of your parents. Come on,” Ghetsis said gruffly, pulling the child by the arm as he stomped away. The grunt and Deino followed. 

“Wh-where are we going? I don’t want to leave!” the boy cried. “You can’t make me!” 

“Yes, I most certainly can. Your time here in the wild is over. Now it’s time for you to become someone the world will never be able to forget.” 

And he eventually did, though not by his own will. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically gonna be a retelling of Pokémon Black but it’s MY version of how things happened uwu


	2. Chapter 1: Her Journey Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda’s first day as a Pokémon trainer has finally arrived, and she is eager to begin her journey throughout the Unova region. In the neighboring town to her own, called Accumula, she meets a strange group of individuals called “Team Plasma” and a mysterious man named N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and the rivals bout to go start our Pokémon journeys together

_Many years later…_

“Good morning, Hilda,” her mother said with a smile as her eighteen-year-old sleepy daughter entered the kitchen. “Are you excited?” 

“I can’t decide if I’m that or tired,” Hilda replied, yawning and sitting down at the table. “I want a Snivy.” 

“I’m sure your friends will let you pick out the first Pokémon. They both know how much you’ve wanted to be a trainer.” 

“True.” She began to eat the waffle in front of her. “I can’t wait to see the region.” 

“You’ve already been to many cities,” her mother teased as she sat across from Hilda. 

“I know. But now I get to challenge the gyms and raise Pokémon and be a powerful Pokémon trainer.” She took another bite. “I love Pokémon.” 

“I know you do, sweetheart. Oh, for Arceus’ sake, slow down before you get sick. The Pokémon will still be there when you’re done.” She sighed as her daughter stood up and put her plate into the sink. “You just can’t stop, can you?” 

“Nope,” said Hilda cheerfully as she went back upstairs. 

“Don’t open the box without them!” her mother called after her. 

“Don’t worry! I’m just going to stare at it again!” Hilda yelled back. Her mother laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Hurry up,” Hilda muttered as she looked out her room’s window. The morning light shone through it. She rested a hand on her desk and checked her Xtransciever. She sighed when saw she Cheren’s message: _Be there in 30 minutes._

 _Be patient. The Pokémon are probably asleep, you’re supposed to just be waking up since you never even get up this early, and oh Arceus hurry up,_ she thought, tapping her fingers on her desk, next to the box. THE box. The gift from the professor that contained the starters that had arrived earlier that morning. 

“Hilda! Your friend is here!” her mother yelled from downstairs. _Oh, finally._

“Hello, Hilda,” Cheren said politely as he opened the door. “Bianca said she’d be here soon.” 

“Hi, Cheren,” Hilda replied as she turned from the window to greet him. “I hope she gets here soon.” 

“Impatient as ever.” He rolled his eyes. “This is going to be an important job. Being a trainer, I mean.” He began to tap the floor with his foot. “What’s keeping Bianca?” 

“I’m not the only one who happens to be impatient,” Hilda laughed. “I’m sure she’ll be here soon. I hope.” 

Bianca ran up the stairs a few minutes later, apologizing for being the last to come. “Hilda, you should choose the first Pokémon,” she said, pushing her friend towards the box. “Open it!” 

“I will,” Hilda said as she took off the top. “There they are.” Three Pokéballs sat in front of them. One for each new trainer. “I choose Snivy!” 

“Then I choose Tepig,” Cheren announced. 

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness neither of you chose Oshawott, because he’s the Pokémon I want!” she said happily. Then she let the little water-type out of his Pokéball. “So cute!” 

Hilda let her Snivy out, the grass-type. “Hi, Snivy. I’m Hilda. It’s nice to meet you,” she said, smiling down at the green snake. Cheren took out Tepig and said his hellos as well, even though no human there or in the world could understand the noises the Pokémon were making. Or so Hilda assumed. 

~~~~~~

“It’s alright, you three. Go on and adventure already; I’ll clean up my daughter’s room,” Hilda’s mother said kindly to the new trainers after Cheren explained what their battling had done to her home. “Be safe out there, ok?” 

“We will,” Cheren promised. He looked at Bianca and Hilda, who were already itching to leave. “Right?” 

“Right,” Bianca said, while Hilda gave him a simple nod. 

“Good. Have fun and good luck out there!” The three raced out the door, excited. 

The three trainers later met with the professor who had given them the Pokémon in her laboratory, not too far from their houses. Then they were off to Route 1. 

Both Cheren and Bianca caught new Pokémon to add to their teams, but Hilda decided not to. “We make a great team, just us for now,” she explained to Snivy as they approached the next town. “Soon though we’ll try and find a water-type, since the first gym is going to be a fire-type one, at least for us.” Although they did not speak the same language, her Pokémon nodded as if they did. 

Snivy followed her trainer as the two of them entered the next town. _What a beautiful day,_ Hilda thought as they reached the Pokémon Center. Professor Juniper was there, and she showed Hilda how the famous building functioned.

“Well, you’re all healed up now. I wonder who our next opponent will be.” _A wild Pokémon that I could add to my team? Another trainer?_ A booming voice distracted her from her thoughts. Snivy turned towards the plaza and hissed. 

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s just someone talking. Really loudly.” Hilda rubbed an ear as she and her Pokémon approached the crowd of people gathered. 

“Come here for a second,” Cheren said, waving to Hilda from the group of onlookers. “I think there’s going to be some kind of speech.” 

“A speech? I wonder what they’re going to talk about,” she mused. Footsteps were heard, and the strangest group of people Hilda had ever seen stood on the ‘stage.’ _What in the name of Arceus are they wearing?_ The people were all gingers, and they all had the identical outfit of… bluish-white knights? Hilda wasn’t sure she could be any more confused at the sight. _I have so many questions right now._

“My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma,” said the same loud voice. Hilda instantly disliked the person the words were coming from. He was dressed even odder than his many ginger friends. A purple-and-yellow robe with weird patterns on it. Red eyes, no, eye, and a red… eyepatch? Light green hair the color of vomit, and although she was farther away than most people, Hilda could he was over six feet tall. _Good Arceus, he is ugly._

“I am here representing Team Plasma,” the man called Ghetsis went on. _So that’s the name of these weirdos. Thought it would be stranger._ “Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.” Confusion ripples through the crowd. Cheren scratched his head, just as confused as Hilda was. “I’m sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth?” 

More confusion followed. “What does he mean?” asked a little girl standing not too far from Hilda and Cheren. 

“I don’t know,” said her mother. 

“Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… They get pushed around when they are our ‘partners’ at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I’m saying?” _But Pokémon stay with us. If they aren’t happy with us, then why haven’t they attacked or disappeared somewhere into the wild?_ Hilda thought, perplexed. 

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from who we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?” 

More confused murmuring. “I take care of my Lillipup, Mommy,” the same little girl squeaked. “Am I being responsible?” 

“Yes, you are. This old man doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” But the woman’s face was unsure. 

“That’s right! We must liberate the Pokémon!” _No one in this crowd answered that question with this fabulous ‘liberation’ idea._ “Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals.” _Now you’re talking about equality? Great Arceus, what’s next?_ “Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention.” 

“I regret giving this man my attention for more than three seconds,” Hilda declared to Cheren as the crowd dispersed and Snivy made more noises. “Seriously, what a-”

She was interrupted by Snivy hissing and making noises again. “Shh, it’s alright. I promise I won’t ‘liberate’ you,” Hilda said. _She sounds like she’s not saying nice things,_ she thought with an amused half smile. Cheren just shook his head.

Then he appeared. 

“Your Pokémon… Just now, it was saying…” Hilda jumped; she hadn’t heard the new person’s footsteps. She quickly turned to see a man about her age of eighteen, though he was half a foot taller than her and considerably more good-looking than the other stranger. His hair was a tea-green color, a much better green than the creepy old man’s hair who had just finished a nonsense speech, Hilda decided. 

“Slow down. You talk too fast. And what’s this about Pokémon… talking? That’s an odd thing to say,” Cheren said. 

The stranger didn’t look at him and instead stared at Hilda, as if he was waiting for a response from only her. “Oh, uh, sorry, what did you say?” 

He blinked. “Yes, she’s talking. Oh, you two can’t hear it either… How sad. My name is N.”

Hilda had to internally stop herself from laughing out loud. _What a stupid name._

“My name is Cheren, and this is Hilda. We were asked to complete the Pokédex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion, though.” 

N looked at him with new interest. “The Pokédex, eh? So… You’re going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokéballs for that, then. I’m a trainer too, but I can’t help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?” He once again stared at Hilda with piercing forest-green eyes that seemed to be able to see right through her. “Well, Hilda, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon’s voice again!” 

A Purrloin jumped off his shoulder as Hilda’s Snivy stepped in front of her, and the battle was on. 

“More!” N demanded after Snivy had whipped the Purrloin with a vine. “Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!” 

“Oh,” he muttered. The battle was already over, and Hilda had won. _It wasn’t exactly difficult,_ she thought sarcastically. 

“I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…” He picked up the cat Pokémon and gently held her as she mewed. “As long as Pokémon are confined in Pokéballs… Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they’re my friends.” 

With that ending statement, he turned and disappeared somewhere else into Accumula Town. 

“This is the strangest day I have ever experienced,” Hilda decided. 

“I agree. Well, I may as well get ready for the first gym. Bye, Hilda. Good luck to you.” Cheren waved at her before leaving as well.

“You too. Remember to watch out for gingers!” she joked. _And some weirdo with a letter for a name. Who in the name of Arceus_ is _he, and what does he want?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoO jUsT wHo iS tHiS mYstErIouS mAn nAmEd N?!?!? 🤔 OwO
> 
> also yeah I used N’s and Ghetsis’ quotes from the actual game and some of Bianca’s and Cheren’s as well, I will make them say other things though no worries


	3. Chapter 2: ‘Liberation’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and her friends are continually bothered by the group that call themselves “Team Plasma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and the boís bout to go fight Team Plasma

“What jerks,” Hilda muttered as the two Plasma grunts fled. Bianca, who had just caught the poor Munna, shuddered. 

“I don’t like them.” 

“I don’t like them either. Actually, I hate them. Well, at least we got our Dream Mist now. That other Professor Fennel will be happy, at least.” 

“I hope they stop. Don’t they realize that the bond between people and Pokémon is too strong to break?” Bianca asked as they walked back to Striaton City, the town with the first gym, from the Dreamyard. 

After an explanation from Professor Fennel about the Pokémon PC and some information about Munna and its evolution, Hilda easily defeated Gym Leader Chili with her new Pokémon, Panpour. “Easy,” she declared as she gratefully took the badge from the gym leader’s hand. “Thanks!” she called as she left the gym. 

~~~~~

_What a peaceful day,_ Hilda thought to herself as she and her two Pokémon adventured through Route 3. _Surely nothing could possibly dare ruin-_

“Help! My Pokémon was stolen!” a little girl cried as she raced up to Hilda. “Some people wearing weird clothes battled me and took Lillipup away!” 

“Shh, it’s ok. I’ll find your Pokémon, and then beat up Team Plasma for you,” Hilda said gently. 

“Those jerks,” she heard Cheren say as he appeared beside her. “I heard yelling; what’s going on?” 

“Team Plasma ‘liberated’ this child’s Pokémon. Come on, we have to find them,” Hilda said as she raced through the tall grass, her friend following. “I swear I’ll-”

“I bet they went into that cave,” Cheren interrupted, pointing to it. “Let’s go save that Pokémon.” 

They found a male and female grunt in the cave, one holding the sad Lillipup and another carrying a screeching Woobat. They were challenged to a double battle, and quickly lost to Hilda and Cheren. The two gingers fled. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Cheren said to the Pokémon. “Hilda, I’ll take the Lillipup back to her owner, but what about the Woobat?” 

“I’ll take care of her,” Hilda replied, reaching into her pink bag for an unused Pokéball. “Hey, it’s ok. I can get you to a Pokémon Center and you’ll be all better soon.” 

The Woobat stared at her, looking less frightened but still very wary. “I’ll take good care of you from this day forward, if you’ll let me.” 

To Hilda’s surprise, the little fuzz ball flew right into her arms, making happy noises. _Wow, that was fast,_ she thought as she gently tapped the Pokémon’s head with the Pokéball, catching it. The bat disappeared in a flash of light. “I promise you’ll feel better soon.” 

“You are an unusual trainer, Hilda,” a new voice said. She whirled around, noticing Cheren had already left the cave. In his place in front of the entrance was N. “Who did that to the Woobat?” 

“Team Plasma,” she spat. Was it her imagination, or did he almost flinch at her harsh tone? “Surely you’ve seen them; they were at the square in Accumula Town earlier and I spotted you in that crowd before you started talking to me.” 

He nodded, looking unfazed by her sarcasm. “Yes, I have met them before. Quite the characters, am I correct?” 

“Yes…” Hilda’s eyes narrowed, a new thought suddenly entering her mind. “Who are you, exactly?” 

“Didn’t I tell you my name was N?” He seemed genuinely confused at her question. “I am a trainer, going to earn my eight gym badges. I already have my first, and I assume you do, too,” he went on. “I can sense you will be a great trainer as well as me.” 

Hilda raised an eyebrow at him. “What makes you think you’re so great?” 

“I have been educated by the finest, and know more than you ever will,” N replied, and to her amazement he didn’t appear to be the most prideful about it. _Is he showing off? Or has he said this a hundred times to people?_ “I am well prepared to take this journey, and I will succeed in my mission.” 

“And just what is your special ‘mission’, may I ask?” 

“I have been prepared to change the world completely,” came her response. “You have been chosen.” 

“By who? YOU?” _What are we even talking about?_ “What do I have to even do with all this I don’t know about?” 

“You will learn in time,” N finished, turning to leave. He was barely a step out of the cave when Hilda called him back.

“Wait!” 

He turned his head to look at her. “Yes?” 

“Why me, out of all people for your special mission? I am a normal trainer, who just turned eighteen-”

“I am the same age as well.” He closed his eyes, letting the cool breeze flow through his long hair. _He’s pretty._ “Our paths have been meant to cross, whether you like it or not.” 

Then he was gone again, as quickly as he’d come. 

“Well…” For a few moments Hilda just stood there, stumped. She watched as he completely disappeared in the tall grass. _He camouflages perfectly._

 _No time to let my thoughts wander because of some mysterious stranger,_ _who thinks I’m special. I have to make sure this poor Pokémon is alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoOoO he thinks she’s SPECIAL


	4. Chapter 3: Chatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Pokémon continue their journey, only to run into N. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to write notes but i don’t have much to say here lol uwu

“Your Pokémon are all better now,” the nurse said cheerfully as she handed Hilda her three Pokéballs in the Striaton City Center. 

“Thank you.” Hilda left the city and this time made it through Route 3 without any distractions. 

“Come on out you three; we’re almost to Nacrene City!” she said cheerfully after a while. Snivy, Panpour, and Woobat appeared in a flash. “It’s still nice outside; we’ll be able to get there before dark. Then we’ll stay at the Pokémon Center there.” The three Pokémon seemed happy as they continued their journey together. 

_Whew, what a long, strange day,_ Hilda thought as she passed through the gate to the peaceful city. _The weirdest group ever, and some green-haired weirdo who keeps showing up unexpectedly. I can’t wait to sleep and forget about all this nonsense._

~~~~~

“Good morning, friends,” Hilda said to her Pokémon the next morning in the Pokémon Center’s guest room. _The mattress is surprisingly comfy._

“It’s about time we challenge the gym here,” Hilda said to them after they had finished exploring the area. _It’s part of that museum over there, I believe._

“Oh my Arceus,” Hilda gasped as she bumped into someone tall as she was about to enter the building. “Sorry, I didn’t see-did you do that on purpose?!”

N observed her changing facial expressions. “Maybe.” 

She shook her head at him, exasperated. “So you gonna open up now or what? You didn’t need to wait until today to do so, you know.” 

“I… want to see things no one can see. The-”

“What are you suggesting?” Hilda demanded, raising an arm to punch him in the gut. 

“Oof!” he exclaimed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean that at all!”

 _You should choose your words more carefully then, N!_ Well, then hurry up and spit it out,” she snapped. “I haven’t got all day to play hide-and-seek with you.” 

“I meant,” he gasped. “I-I want to know the truths of Pokémon inside their Pokéballs. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon become perfect… Do you feel the same?” 

_Pokémon are already more perfect than humans will ever be,_ Hilda mused. But she said yes anyway, mainly because of a hope that he’d explain. 

“That so? I think my friends and I should test you to see if you can see this future, too.” 

The battle was on. 

This time, N had three Pokémon instead of one, making it a fair fight. Hilda wondered where his Purrloin from the day before had gone since she wasn’t on his team this time. 

N watched his last Pokémon disappear into the Pokéball he was holding, frowning. “I cannot see the future yet… The world is still to be determined…” 

“Determined by what? You?” 

He shook his head. “Not just me. There’s you, too.” 

“What do I have to do with it?” 

He didn’t answer that question again. “Right now, my friends aren’t strong enough to save all Pokémon. Maybe I can’t solve the equation that will change the world. So, I need power… Power strong enough to make anyone agree with me.” 

N began to walk past and away from Hilda, down the street. “Wait a minute, N! What do you mean all Pokémon need to be saved? Who needs to agree with you?” 

He turned around one last time to gaze at her. As if she had given him his answer, he said, “Now I know what power I need. Zekrom!” 

“What?!” She was completely stumped. 

“Surely you know the ancient tale. The legendary Pokémon that, alongside the first hero, created the Unova region. It’s my turn to be a hero-and you and I will be friends!”

“Wait!” Hilda yelled again before chasing after him. N looked genuinely confused and maybe a bit scared as she approached him, unwilling to let him leave her sight. “Explain to me in detail every single sentence you just said or so help me I will hunt you down and beat you until you open your Giratina-cursed mouth.” 

He just stared at her, his expression purposely blank. “Also, people say it’s good to take my threats seriously,” Hilda finished. “Start taking before you get hurt.”

“You’re half a foot shorter than me, Hilda. You can’t-” She aimed a punch at his kneecaps. N luckily dodged it. “It is not time yet for you to know.” 

“Know what, exactly? What do I not have the right to know about myself, apparently?” _I swear to Arceus if he doesn’t tell me…_

He breathed a long sigh. “I have to go now. I am expected soon at other places.” 

“Where? Maybe we can meet somewhere. What’s your Xtransciever number?” 

“I don’t have one.” His voice suddenly grew quiet. “Pinwheel Forest down the road is safe. I will meet you there tonight.” 

“Where in it? I hear it’s HUGE.” _Finally, he’s going to tell me something!_

“I will find you,” N said softly. “Farewell for now.” 

Then he was gone, as usual. 

“Well, I guess I’d better get the gym battle done with…” _What a strange place to meet, but if he gives me answers there, then hopefully it’ll be worth losing a bit of precious sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oOoOoO they gonna meet up somewhere owo


	5. Chapter 4: Pinwheel Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda defeats the second gym leader, but Team Plasma strikes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinwheel forest

It took longer Hilda to defeat Lenora than she had with the previous gym leader, but in the end she got her badge. 

_I still have time to kill before tonight,_ she mused as she stepped outside the museum with her newly evolved Servine, the evolution of Snivy. The town, she noticed, was a sleepy one, just like the three before. _I hear Castelia City is quite different, though._

Then Team Plasma came about again, ruining Hilda’s peaceful victory moment. 

_What in the name of Arceus are they doing NOW?_ Hilda thought crossly as they raced past her to the gym. _Do all those grunts want to challenge the gym leader all at ONCE?_

Then they sped out with an exhibit. 

“Wait. Can you all like, not?” Hilda called as they ran by her as quickly as they’d come. 

Lenora was furious, and alongside the visiting gym leader from the next city, Burgh, decided to search for the Team in Pinwheel Forest. Hilda and her friends automatically volunteered to help out. 

_Looks like I’m here early,_ she thought as she entered the grand forest with Cheren and Bianca at her sides. _What did N mean by “safe”? Is he hiding from something?_

Hilda mapped the place in her head as she searched it for the missing fossil. It didn’t take more than an hour to find it with a few grunts and one of the Seven Sages, and she helped to carry it back to the museum. _At least that Sage seemed calmer and wasn’t Ghetsis this time._

~~~~~

_Well, it’s finally time to figure this all out,_ Hilda thought as she reentered the woods that night. _Whatever “this” is. I have questions. All the questions._

The wind gently rustled the many leaves that fell over her as she quietly explored the dark forest, staying alert for any signs of N. _He’d be hard to spot,_ she suddenly realized. _Why does he have to look exactly like one of these trees?_

_If I were this mysterious N, where would I be?_ Hilda glanced around the area. _Maybe by that log?_

She approached it cautiously, wondering if she even should be. _What in the name of Arceus am I even DOING? He could be planning something… Is that what he’s been doing?_ She felt herself blush a bit as she let her thoughts wander over him. _Stupid green-haired-_

“There you are.” His calm voice from behind startled her. “You are easy to track.” 

Hilda whirled around. “What do you mean I’m ‘easy to track’? I was being quiet-”

“And your feet crunched the leaves, and left some footprints. You’re lucky I’m the one who found you.” N approached her under the moonlight as he spoke, and as usual, he appeared to be studying her from every possible angle. “Just because you don’t speak doesn’t mean you can’t be discovered.” 

“Oh yes, O Wise One, I shall now immediately do as you advise,” Hilda mocked. He gave her an intriguing look. “What’s so funny?” 

“You are interesting to me,” he said simply. He glanced at the log and then sat down on it, tapping with his hand the empty space next to him. 

“Tell me what’s going on here,” she said as she climbed up to sit beside him. The full moon reached them through a gap in the canopy. “Why here, and not in town?” _Why so secretive? What did I do?_

N sighed. “I have a mission that my father demands I must do without distraction. He has seen you once, and although he does not think much of you, he will be very angry when he finds out about this. We must not do this again.” 

“Pfft. We won’t let him know, then he won’t be upset. And then you can tell me absolutely everything,” Hilda said. “You aren’t going anywhere tonight until you talk, at least a bit. You can’t come up to a stranger speaking total nonsense and then expect her not to be completely confused and not ask questions.” 

N was quiet for a while; it seemed he was choosing his words carefully before he spoke. “I am destined to be the Hero of Ideals, and Zekrom will be my Pokémon partner to assist me once I am able to summon him. And you, Hilda, are destined to be the Heroine of Reshiram, the Heroine of Truth. I told you earlier our paths were meant to cross, did I not?” 

“So that’s why you said I was… interesting?” _That could have another meaning, you know. At least I kind of hope you do. Heh._

“Yes. And because your Snivy said she liked you.” His mysterious air felt as though it had faded a bit; he seemed to get slightly more comfortable with her. “I have never heard a Pokémon say such things like that before.” 

“Oh.” _That’s odd._ “So you really can speak to Pokémon?” 

“Yes.” 

“How come you haven’t heard a Pokémon say something like that before? I’m sure that if I could understand them too, I’d hear it all the time!” 

N frowned, and his green eyes the color of the forest drifted away from her into the space ahead of them. Hilda wished she knew the man well enough to figure out what he was thinking. 

“You seem very deep in thought,” she said a bit awkwardly after a while, trying to break the silence. “You know what would be a cool power, besides yours?” 

“What?” He turned his head to look at her again. 

“Mind-reading. Then our conversations could go faster and I’d know what you’re hiding from me.” 

For the first time, Hilda heard N laugh. It was a sweet, lovely sound, though he looked as though he wasn’t used to doing it. He had a weird look on his face now, too. Hilda began to laugh as well. 

“Why are you laughing at me?” 

“Because I’m not the only funny one, silly.” 

N just stared at her, and she noticed his mouth twitching. “Are you trying to not smile?” she asked.

“I can’t-I shouldn’t-why are you doing this?” he demanded suddenly. “Why are you hanging out with me willingly? You’re not a Pokémon.” 

“Because I want to get to know you, since I can tell you’ve been putting a decent amount of effort into being mysterious with me. Plus you seem like a pretty nice guy as well.” _Pretty cute, too. I like a good mystery._

“Oh,” he said quietly, looking at his feet and turning his face away from her. “Thanks.” 

“For what?” 

“For calling me ‘nice.’ No one has ever called me that word before.” 

“Seriously? I’m not the only trainer who’s nice to Pokémon. You, N, are quite special, ability or no ability.”

He rubbed his closed eyes with his hands. “You’re kind to me, yet we hardly know each other? I don’t understand you,” he said softly. “No human has ever…”

“Ever what?” Hilda froze as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against his chest. _Wha-_

“N, what are you-” She felt a drop of water on her head, and then another. And another. The realization hit her: N was crying. 

“Oh my Arceus, I’m sorry,” Hilda gasped as he sobbed in her arms. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m so sorry for asking all these questions when you weren’t ready to answer them.” 

“It’s n-not your fault,” he breathed as his body began shaking uncontrollably. “I shouldn’t-no, I should-I don’t understand at all!” His grip on her tightened. “Why are you doing this to me?! Stop it!” 

“What am I doing to you?” she cried. “I don’t understand either!” _Because you won’t tell me anything that makes sense!_

“They mustn’t find you. They mustn’t ever hurt you,” N said, suddenly lowering his head to gaze at her intently. “Please. Please stay safe for me. You’ve got to, for the future’s sake.” He jumped off the log. 

“Where are you going?” _He’s leaving already? How long has it been?_ She checked her watch. _An hour?_

“Hilda. They can’t know how truly amazing you are. Promise me you won’t them find you.” 

“Who are ‘they’? Who do I need to hide from? What do I do?” She felt a chill go up her spine at his words. 

“I can’t tell you. I can’t answer anymore questions for you right now. I have to figure this out immediately!” N began to walk away from her at a brisk pace. “I will see you again soon.” Then he disappeared, as quickly and silently as he had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N is baby


	6. Chapter 5: The Biggest City in Unova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is exploring Castelia City and preparing to battle the next gym leader when Team Plasma shows up and causes trouble for the millionth time, because that is all they do in this game honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor N he is very confusion

_ I don’t understand her. Why is she an exception to the rules?  _ N thought to himself, angrily squashing leaves with his feet as he walked.  _ What is she doing to me? She’s a bad influence. All those trainers are. So why do I want to be around her?  _

_ Why does she want to be around ME? Why does she care?  _ He took a deep breath, and then another, trying to calm his nerves.  _ I thought… I thought as the other person of this era destined to be a Hero, I thought she’d know or at least sense it.  _ The man felt a weird feeling he couldn’t identify in his stomach.

_ Why is Hilda so… different from anyone else?  _

~~~~~

The next morning, Hilda left Nacrene City and met with Bianca and Cheren to cross the giant Sky Arrow Bridge together. It certainly lived up to what people frequently referred to it as, “The Longest Bridge in Unova.”

The three friends split up again once they reached the biggest city in the region, Castelia. Giant skyscrapers were on the right side of Hilda’s sight as she took her first steps into the city; the ocean and four giant piers leading to huge ships were on the left. Hilda made her way to the Pokémon Center on the right before exploring the rest of the city, her thoughts mainly guilt about how she’d accidentally upset N. 

To her luck, she was able to find a Water Stone lying around. Once she gave it to Panpour, he immediately evolved into a stronger Simipour, looking pleased. 

Hilda was on her way to challenge the bug-type gym leader Burgh, but a commotion from one of the piers distracted her. 

Her soon-to-be opponent in battle was already there, along with a girl named Iris and Bianca panicking. “Don’t tell me,” Hilda said as she raced up to them. “Team Plasma stoke your Pokémon.” 

“Oh Hilda, it’s terrible! Team Plasma took Munna and disappeared!”  _ The same Munna they were beating up in the Dream Yard? Are you SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?  _

“I heard this lady’s screams and came and ran after the thieves as fast as I could, Burgh,” Iris explained. “But this city is so big and crowded… I’m afraid I lost them.”

“It’s alright, Iris,” he replied. “You did what you could. Finding a single person in this huge place is like finding a needle in a haystack.”

She still looked upset. “But that’s so bad! Taking people’s Pokémon isn’t right! ‘Cause it’s really nice when people and Pokémon are together! They each have something the other doesn’t and help each other out!” Hilda agreed. 

“I agree as well. No worries; we’ll get that Pokémon back,” Burgh stated. “Hilda, let’s go and find Team Plasma.”

“I’ll stay and be Bianca’s bodyguard,” Iris announced. “You go after those bad guys, ok?” 

“Please bring back Munna, Hilda. Make sure she’s safe,” Bianca said desperately. “I know you can do it, you’ve defeated them before!” 

“I will. Team Plasma won’t know what hit them.” 

~~~~~

It turned out Team Plasma had chosen a pretty bad location for a temporary base; it was in an office building across the street from the gym, which was filled with strong trainers. 

A group of Plasma grunts came out of the building to try and get rid of the newcomers, but they were no use. Hilda was about to follow Burgh into the hideout with her Woobat when a flash of tea-green at the edge of her vision distracted her. 

_ Bad time, N,  _ she told him silently as he started walking towards her.  _ Why is he always near every gym at the same time as me?  _

“I have to, uh, fight Team Plasma right now. They stole my friend’s Pokémon,” Hilda explained as N stood beside her with a blank expression. “Could you, uh, wait a minute out here or two while I do so? It’s important.” 

“Team Plasma, huh…” he muttered as he gazed past her at the building. “Why there, out of all places? This is ridiculous.” 

“It is,” Hilda agreed. “A horrible spot for a base and honestly they’re all just ridiculous in general. I’ll see you later, ok?” 

He blinked at her, and for a moment she could’ve sworn a flash of fear crossed his face. “Ok.” He smiled a little at the Pokémon flying next to her, then he left her there on the street.

_Oh, wait a minute. I should’ve apologized again for making him cry last night,_ Hilda realized. _But why did I?_

“Hilda!” called a voice behind her. She turned to see Iris and Bianca heading towards her. “Did you find them?” 

“I did. They’re in here, let’s go!” 

_ Oh, mother of Arceus. Him again.  _ Ghetsis in his weird robe was surrounded by a bunch of grunts. Another one of the Seven Sages was there too.  _ Time to fight ‘em all!  _

“I have a question,” the gym leader of the city stated. “What would you say is the guiding principle of Team Plasma anyway? Is it ‘Take what you want from people’?”

“Is everyone familiar with the legend of the creation of this region?” Ghetsis asked in a booming voice before anyone could dare answer Burgh’s question. 

“Oh, I am!” Iris exclaimed. Hilda recalled reading that her grandfather was a dragon-type gym leader in another city. “It’s the black dragon Pokémon, right?” 

Ghetsis nodded solemnly. “The Truth is this: the black dragon appeared before a Hero who sought the ideal way to knit together a world full of warring people. This black dragon-type Pokémon shared its knowledge, and bared its fangs at those who stood against it. Together, the power of this Pokémon and its Hero brought unity to the hearts of everyone in the land, and that is how Unova was created.” 

Ghetsis clapped his hands together once, before finishing, “We shall bring back the hero and that Pokémon to Unova once again! If we can win people’s hearts and minds, we can easily create the world that I-I mean, Team Plasma-desires!” 

“Here in Castelia, we have a lot of different kinds of people. Everyone’s ways of thinking and lifestyles are very different. Honestly, there’s something about what you’re saying I don’t quite understand,” Burgh insisted. Ghetsis glared at him. “One thing we all have in common is that we all care a lot about Pokémon. Even meeting for the first time people can talk about Pokémon. Talking, battling, or trading… Remember your speech at Accumula Town? You were responsible for leading me to rethink my relationship with Pokémon. For that, I thank you. At that time, I made a promise. I swore to myself that I would dedicate myself to Pokémon even more strongly! What you guys are doing… Aren’t you going to strengthen the bond between people and Pokémon even more?” 

_ What a lecture,  _ Hilda thought as she noticed Ghetsis trying to hide his fury. Then he laughed evilly, a sound that suddenly made her want to run and hide forever. She was reminded of N’s voice having the exact opposite effect. 

“You are quite hard to figure out-a little more intelligent than I’d expected. I am fond of intelligent people, you see. You’ll enjoy hearing about this… From every corner of the world, I have gathered knowledgeable people for our King’s benefit. You could call them the Seven Sages.” 

“What does that have to do with Pokémon liberation?” Hilda spoke out. Everyone turned their heads to look at her, and Ghetsis’ one red eye narrowed.  _ Also, who’s their ‘King’? I thought you were the leader? You’re certainly intimidating enough to be.  _

“Very well, then,” he continued, now ignoring Hilda’s outburst. “We will submit to your opinions today and be on our way.” He pointed to a grunt who she noticed had been holding Bianca’s Munna. “You there-return that girl’s Pokémon!”

“Yes, sir,” the Team Plasma member said as she let Munna go. Bianca looked relieved as her Pokémon floated towards her. 

“The friendship between Pokémon and people can be very touching. But, in order to liberate Pokémon from foolish people, we will revive the legend of Unova-and win the hearts and minds of everyone.” Ghetsis and Team Plasma walked out the door. “Farewell…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After going through quotes written in the games on Bulbapedia, I was honestly surprised to see that N wasn’t the only one who said “Farewell.” Interesting new fun fact.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and N see each other again and talk on the Ferris wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nimbasa City: y’all know what happens now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The gym battle was easy, though getting to it was not. Why there were walls made of honey and hard to get through, Hilda had no idea. There weren’t any Combee around, as far as she could see. Or, if there were, there weren’t many.

Hilda decided it was time to finally leave the giant city the next morning, but first Bianca wanted to battle. “I needed to train Munna more,” she’d admitted as the fight started. “But I think we’re ready for Route 4 now.” 

“Me too. Just don’t get stuck in a sandstorm,” Hilda teased.

~~~~~

Route 4 truly was a desert. Construction workers were slowly working on extending Castelia’s borders in endless sand. Her Pokémon had to rest after a while and after a battle with Cheren at a house that was already completed. 

“I should’ve bought some special sand protection gear, besides these sunglasses,” Hilda muttered to herself as she journeyed through the heat. “At least Nimbasa is said to be fun.” 

She knew that the next gym there specialized in electric-type Pokémon, whose only weakness were the ground-type. She’d wanted a Sandile on her team anyway, and she eventually caught a jolly one before finally reaching the entrance to the city as dusk arrived. 

“Whew.” Hilda sat down on a chair at the gate, needing to rest and brush all the sand off of her and her four Pokémon. 

As she entered the city, there they were, her favorite bad guys: Team Plasma. _Arceus, can’t they just go away?_

After saving an old man’s Pokémon from them, she raced after the two grunts, only to fall too far behind because of previous exhaustion and lose sight of them. Sighing, she was about to head the other way towards the town’s Pokémon Center, when something in the amusement park nearby caught her eye. 

_Why is he in EVERY TOWN?_ Hilda wondered as she passed under the archway to the carnival. N had his back turned to her, quietly observing the world around them, as he always did when he wasn’t studying HER. 

_I still need to apologize,_ she reminded herself as she walked towards him. “Hi, N. Sorry about, er, the other day.” 

He turned around to face her. “It’s alright,” he replied. “You’re looking for Team Plasma, right?” 

“How did you know?” _Stalker,_ she realized. _Has he been following me this whole time?_

N ignored her question. “They ran into the amusement park. Come with me.” To Hilda’s surprise, he took her hand and led her to the most noticeable ride there, the Ferris wheel. 

“They’re not here,” he muttered, looking around. “Let’s ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them.” 

“Excellent excuse for a ride together,” Hilda joked. N gave her a smile. “I wish you’d do that more.” 

“Ride this with you?” he asked as they sat down across from each other. 

“No, smile more. You always have a pretty boring expression on your face.” 

He stared at her. “Well, not everyone is as funny as you are.” She laughed. “I mean it. I can’t figure you out.” 

N shook his head as they started moving. “I love Ferris wheels. The circular motion… The mechanics… They’re like collections of elegant formulas.” She noticed a child-like curiosity about him as he watched the world from one of the windows.

“I didn’t know you liked math,” Hilda said as she looked out the other window. “I think I see-”

“Hilda.” She nearly jumped, surprised at how serious his voice suddenly sounded. “First I must tell you…”

“What’s up?” _Is he going to answer one of the questions I’ve been asking?_

“Hilda,” N said softly. “I am the King of Team Plasma.” 

“You’re WHAT?!” _But you’re nothing like any of them… Are you?_

His voice regained its stability. “Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save Pokémon. I wonder how many Pokémon exist in the world…”

“Stop it. You need to slow down,” Hilda snapped, waving her hands in his face. “I get you care a lot about Pokémon, I do too, but then you go and become Team Plasma’s leader? Why? They steal people’s Pokémon!” 

“King. We do not steal, we liberate,” N corrected. “Would you like to join us? You’d be a big help, since you care so much about Pokémon too. We’d be unstoppable.” The Ferris wheel reached its peak, the sunset pouring in. 

Being by N’s side more often did sound appealing to Hilda, but she refused to admit it. 

“I care about Pokémon’s free will, not your ideal of how they should be. I thought you were smart, N. You seem to know a lot about mathematics. But have you seen the world? I’m not the only ‘nice’ trainer out there, you ignorant... ignorant tree!” 

“Tree?” He tilted his head. “Do you think I am vegetation?” 

“Yes. Your green hair, the color of plants.” _At least it’s not ginger._ “Like trees, bushes, ivies… You are so dumb.” 

“I am not a tree or a bush, and most certainly not a poisonous ivy. Thank you for your generous compliments on my physical appearance and status,” N said flatly. “Please consider my offer, though.” The ride stopped and Hilda was the first to climb out. “You would make an excellent queen…” 

“Shut up. I don’t-I want to think for a bit and figure you out,” she snapped as he followed her. “You-”

“Please don’t be angry with me, Hilda,” N said calmly as he stood beside her. “I am only doing what is necessary to make the world better.” 

_More like making it worse,_ she thought angrily. “You said earlier I was a Hero.” 

“You are, and yet you are someone who opposes me, the other Hero. I do not understand why.” He scratched the back of his head. “I will see you in Lostlorn Forest tonight alone, expecting your final answer to my offer. Please,” he added more quietly. “You are one of the few good humans I’ve ever known.” 

“YOU are the weirdest human I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something,” she snapped. A commotion nearby distracted her, and she turned her head to see the Plasma grunts from earlier trying to ‘liberate’ someone’s Pidove. _Who do I yell at now?_ she wondered as the two raced towards her and N with strangely relieved expressions. 

“Lord N!” one of them called. 

“You’re safe, sire!” the other said. 

“There’s no problem here. You’re both part of the people we brought in to help us save the Pokémon. So, you’re automatically under my protection as well. Go quickly, and let my battle cover your retreat. I will take care of this pesky trainer.” They nodded eagerly in tune and sped off. 

N turned back to Hilda. “What did you just call me?!” she demanded. 

“A multicellular eukaryote of the Kingdom Plantae. To be more specific, _Toxicodendron radicans_ ,” he answered firmly. “Now then, Hilda, do you follow my logic?” 

“If you mean battling you instead of them so that they don’t have to get yelled at by me too, then yes, yes I do.” _And I will defeat you again, with no mercy for your stupidly dumb gorgeous hair._

He gave her a satisfied nod. “If true, your words please me. Ah. Then… The future I envision… Perhaps I am currently not able to beat you here and now, but yes, I will battle you to buy time for these members of Team Plasma to get away!” 

“So they fear me? That’s great!” Hilda exclaimed as she released Woobat from his Pokéball. “Alright, Woobat, make him cry for me!”

N bit his lip, letting himself look a bit nervous. _Good to see him showing off his true emotions for once._ “Your Pokémon… seem happy.” 

The battle with him was as easy as the ones before had been, but none were as exciting as this one.

“The result was the same… Thank you, friends,” N said softly as he retrieved his last fainted Pokémon. He gazed at the Pokémon Swoobat, who has recently evolved from Woobat, with a dumbfounded expression. For a moment Hilda let herself feel sorry for him. “But you… Who are you?” 

He steadied his nerves as he walked up close to her, so close that Hilda could feel his body heat as he towered half a foot over her. “You’re quite strong. But I have a future I must change. And, for that future…” A clever grin suddenly appeared on his face, sending a familiar shiver through Hilda. _Where have I seen a smile like that before?_

N lowered his head to be at eye-level with her. “I’ll defeat the Champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I’ll make ALL trainers free their Pokémon! Just try and stop me!” 

He rested his hands on her shoulders, making her whole body shudder. “If you want to be together with Pokémon, your only hope is to collect the badges from each area and head to the Pokémon League! Try and stop me there, if you dare! If your conviction is not strong enough, you will never be able to defeat me.” 

N let go of her with a last squeeze as a farewell. Hilda watched as he left her there in the park, her whole body still trembling with shock at his revelation and unexpected answers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he do a stalk


	8. Chapter 7: Quiet Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and N discuss the unavoidable future under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Hilda somehow found the enduring strength to later challenge and beat Elesa in an electrifying battle, and she was still very jumpy as she journeyed east on Route 16 instead of west on Route 5. _To think I thought of him as caring… Caring for Pokémon, maybe, but what about for humans too? We aren’t the only ones who want to be friends with Pokémon; Pokémon want to be friends with us! We’ve all lived in harmony together throughout the world since the dawn of time._

The stars seemed to float above her head as she stumbled through the woods, not caring where in the name of Arceus she was going. All she wanted was to get this meeting with N done with. _Why here? This is the second time we’ve met up in a forest._

Hilda felt herself stumbling over a tree root, and before she could register the fact that she was falling strong arms caught her. 

“Let me go!” she cried out as she struggled to wiggle herself free. It was too dark to see as she was slung over the newcomer’s back and carried away. “N?” 

“Hush,” was all he said as she complained more and more. “I’m serious, Hilda. No one can know we’re here.” 

“And why not?” Hilda demanded as she was set down in a grassy clearing. She sat up, brushing the leaves and twigs off of her body. “You didn’t tell me last time, either. Who are we hiding from?” Then it hit her. 

N sighed as he settled next to her. “Why do you think I didn’t tell you about me being King earlier? I saw the disgust on your face when Ghetsis was speaking in Accumula Town. I would’ve told you more, but I didn’t want you to be afraid of me or Team Plasma, which I’m sure you’ve realized we’re hiding from. I know I’m weird. Too weird to be someone you hang out with.” He looked at his green shoes. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to forgive me.” 

_Is he… actually apologizing to me? After what happened today?_ “I DO forgive you. I mean, if you look at it a certain way, yeah, Team Plasma’s goals make some sense. But not all of them do.” She placed her hand on his in his lap, wondering if he’d push her away. He didn’t move. “N, I… I do want to be your queen, actually.” _What am I doing?_

He suddenly brightened, and the smile on his face was like that of a little child’s, innocent and sweet and wondrously sincere at the same time. Guilt washed over Hilda. “You do? Even after you yelled at me today?” 

“Yes, but… but I can’t live with you in your castle if you have one which I wouldn’t be surprised if you do since you’re so mysterious… and I, well, I don’t want to join Team Plasma.” N’s expression saddened. “But I would love if we kept these meetings up. We can still be… be friends even though we’re on different sides, right?” She wondered if this was how he had felt earlier. _Will he say yes?_

N slowly nodded. “Ok. But the offer is always available. Don’t be afraid to bring the subject up.” He wrapped his arms around her, and she didn’t protest as he hugged her. “Thank you for being my friend.” 

_I honestly think we’re going to end up more than just friends if this keeps up,_ Hilda thought as he rested his head on top of hers. _But I wouldn’t mind that, even though you’re honestly so strange._

“Hilda,” N said softly after a while. “Even though you aren’t in my castle and there aren’t any servants to help me take care of you, I promise I will do my best to keep you safe and happy when we’re together.”

“Th-thank you, N,” she stammered, hoping the night would hide her blush. “That was, uh, very touching to hear.” 

“You’re welcome.” After a while Hilda finally let herself relax a bit and laid down on the ground. The grass tickled her side as N did the same, though they still both felt extremely awkward. 

“So, uh…” Hilda began, wiggling her toes in her shoes. “What do you like to do in your free time? Like, what are your hobbies?” 

“Does reading count as a hobby?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I love to read. I don’t understand why some people don’t. Do you?” 

“Depends on the book. I think I might need reading glasses nowadays,” she yawned. “Anything else?” 

“I have reading glasses that I wear when I read. I also like to solve mathematical equations. They’re very interesting.” He held up his void cube attached to his pants and began playing with it. “What about you?” 

_That last one certainly is interesting,_ Hilda thought. “Well, let’s see… I like to cook with my mother sometimes. Have you ever tried cooking something with your parents before? It’s nice.” 

“My father would think it’s silly, since we have paid servants to do that for us. My mother is dead.” 

“Oh, N, I’m so sorry for bringing the subject up,” Hilda said quickly. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” _Again._

“No, it’s ok. I was very small when she passed, and I don’t remember her well, but my older sisters do. They both say I’m a lot more like her than I am my father.” 

“Really? That’s nice. I’d say you’re like your mother too, but I don’t know who your father is.” 

He turned his head to stare at her instead of the many stars. “Yes, you do. He’s Ghetsis.” 

“SERIOUSLY?! I HATE that man with an undying passion! You two are complete opposites! No wonder your sisters say you’re nothing like him!” 

N flinched away from her, fear clearly visible on his moonlit face. “He’s not that bad! He’s done great things for Team Plasma, and has paid for me the best teachers out there. I am lucky to be who I am,” he insisted.

“Really?” Hilda asked, raising an eyebrow. “He looks, oh, I don’t know, kind of like a really bad villain?”

“He can be a bit scary at times,” N admitted. Something flashed in his green eyes, but Hilda couldn’t figure out what it meant. “But in the end, it will all be worth it, once every Pokémon is free from human control. You’ll see.” 

Hilda didn’t know what to say to that. _At least he’s finally opening up and we’re managing a two-way conversation,_ she mused. “I guess so,” she answered, not having the energy for an argument. “The sky is pretty tonight, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. I’ve loved it ever since I discovered it not too long ago,” N said happily, looking up at the moon that was now directly above the two of them. “My castle is fine, but I like the outdoors more.” 

“Weren’t you allowed to go outside, as the prince or something?” Hilda asked. 

He stared at her again. “No. Should I have been?” he wondered. “No, probably not. I was just being protected from the rest of this Pokémon-trainer-world, that’s all.” 

“Trainers aren’t bad, N. Most of us take good care of our Pokémon with respect. There’s only a few people out there who are abusive and such, and they’re stopped.” 

“By Team Plasma,” N said proudly. “If you’d come home with me, you’ll see how great it actually is to do what we do and help others see the truth. But you’re much too stubborn to do that, am I correct?” 

“Very much so. I’m not going anywhere.” She stuck out her tongue at him. “I can go wherever in the name of Arceus I want.” 

N sighed. “I will never be able to change your mind, will I?”

“No, but I bet if I beat you in battle enough times, I might just be able to change yours.” 

~~~~~

After chatting for a while longer about themselves in an effort to get to know each other, the two fell asleep in the field together. 

“Hilda,” said a quiet voice in her ear. She didn’t stir until she felt herself being shaken awake. “Hilda, wake up.” 

“Hmm?” she mumbled, slowly opening her blue eyes. “N?” 

He was sitting up and his face was right above hers. “Hilda, I have to go.”

“Oh, that’s right. Team Plasma.” She stretched her arms and legs and yawned. “Good morning then, N.” 

“Good morning, Hilda.” She looked up at the sky. 

“It’s only daybreak.” 

“I am to be expected back home in an hour. Being royalty, I always wake up early, though you obviously do not.” 

“Are you calling me a lazy peasant?” 

“What? No! I just assumed you normally sleep in late, since you can hardly keep your eyes open.” 

“And because I did a lot of traveling and battling yesterday.” He stood up and gave her his hand to help her do so as well. “I guess this is goodbye for now.” 

“I’ll walk with you to the edge of the woods.” They began to brush the grass and leaves out of their hair. “Once I see you again, which will be soon, I will decide upon our next meeting location. It will be safe from wandering eyes as well as the first two.” 

“Sounds good.” They ducked to avoid hitting their heads on tree branches. “How do you always know where I’m going to be next?” 

“Because I’m only a few steps ahead of you,” he replied. “I have to challenge the gyms too, you know, to be allowed into the Pokémon League here.” 

“Right. Well, good luck with your next battle, then,” she said sleepily. 

He suddenly looked sad. “The more battles I fight, the closer I am to having to fight you for the last time. After I win… what will you do?” 

“After YOU win? Ha, we’ll see about that.” 

“I meant if you did lose. Not that you would, which I highly doubt, though I’m sure you’ll put up a good fight like you always do.”

“I’d most certainly battle you fiercely. If I did happen to lose…” _You would completely change the world and turn it upside down, and I’d have been a failure to everyone else…_ “Well, I guess I’d have to rethink that Queen Plasma offer.”

They both laughed, despite their present conditions and the quickly developing feelings that clashed with their opposite ideals for the future that they were meant to share, no matter who won the final battle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gettin along we good fam


	9. Chapter 8: Slowing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda rests after overworking herself, and sees a show with Bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I am also very tired goodnight

It was around seven o’clock in the morning when Hilda stumbled into the Nimbasa Pokémon Center, knowing she looked horrible and exhausted.  _ We stayed up talking until what? Two? And then he had to wake us up at six…  _

“Room, please,” she said sleepily to the receptionist at the counter, not caring about the other woman’s concerned expression. “Before I pass out.” 

She was handed a keycard, and was about to disappear down the hall when she heard her name being called.  _ Oh Arceus, not now.  _

Bianca raced towards Hilda, looking relieved. “There you are! I’ve been looking for you since yesterday!” 

Hilda slowly turned around to face her friend. “Hey,” she sighed.

“Woah, what happened?” Bianca asked, reaching for her dark-brown locks. Hilda watched as the last leaves and grass fell onto the floor. “Where were you yesterday?” 

“Went through Route 4. Trained for the gym. I beat Elesa.”  _ I didn’t meet with the King of Team Plasma. Definitely didn’t do that one. Nope nope nope. He is my complete enemy.  _

She felt Bianca push her towards her temporary room. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to see a Pokémon musical with me today, but I think you need some real sleep.” 

“I do. Pretty desperately, I might add,” Hilda mumbled as she collapsed onto the bed. “Goodnight.” 

~~~~~

Hilda didn’t know how long she’d slept as she woke up, slowly opening her eyes. She didn’t care either as she then took a long, hot shower. 

She was getting ready to go out again when loud knocking was heard on her door. “Hilda?” 

She quickly slid her tank top over herself and unlocked it. “What?” 

“You’re finally up.” Bianca hugged her tightly, reminding Hilda of N’s hug the night before.  _ What is he doing right now? _ she wondered. “Your mom started calling Cheren and I since you haven’t answered her on your Xtransciever, and now she’s on her way here.” 

Hilda groaned, hitting her head purposely against the door. “Seriously? I just-I just accidentally overworked myself, that’s all. She doesn’t need to make a fuss.” 

“She’s just worried about you, you know. You’ve always pushed yourself too hard.” 

“No, I haven’t. I have a lot of energy,” Hilda insisted. “What’s wrong with having a little extra sleep after using it all?” 

“Hilda, you’ve slept for a WHOLE day! Sit down,” Bianca said as she pushed her friend back into the room and closed the door. Hilda sat down on the bed grumpily. “Are you feeling ok?” 

_No, obviously._ “No, I haven’t been. You’re right; I HAVE been pushing myself too hard.”  _ Because apparently I’m the other Hero who’s going to soon save the region from Team Plasma and N. I have to be strong enough, get all the badges, and be ready as soon as possible to fight for the future. Why was I out of all people chosen for this?  _ “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. Just don’t stress yourself out too much. Unova will still be alright if you let yourself relax a bit,” Bianca teased. “So, do you want to see a Pokémon musical with me later?” 

“Why not now?” 

“Because your mom is coming here to lecture you. Good luck.” Her friend patted her shoulder before getting up and opening the door to find Hilda’s mother in an anxious state.  _ Arceus, help me. _ “Hi there, Ms. White.” 

~~~~~

After an hour long talk about not overwhelming herself, Hilda’s mother finally left the Center on her female Unfezant that she’d caught during her own trainer days. 

Bianca dragged her friend to the theater with no intent of stopping to listen to Hilda’s frequent complaints about Team Plasma and their “stupid King that wouldn’t leave her alone.” 

“The green-haired weirdo will leave you alone eventually if you keep beating him in battle,” Bianca insisted as she bought their tickets. “Just forget about him. Wait, what did he even do to make you mad?” 

“I started liking him before he told his special status,” Hilda said angrily as they sat down. “Now I can’t be with him.” 

“Woah. You could still date,” her friend objected. “If he likes you back, which I’m sure he does since he’s been following you around so much. I’m kind of afraid he’s a stalker now that I think about it, though.” 

“He’s the leader of Team Plasma and every single one of them is awful. It was HIS grunts that kept abusing your poor Munna,” Hilda pointed out. “And I have a feeling the higher-ranking members of the team wouldn’t be too pleased if we got together.”  _ He even said that himself… so why is he taking a huge risk trying to become close to me?  _

The show started and the cute Pokémon that ran around having fun helped distract Hilda from her problems, but deep down inside N was there, always around. Her spirits were lifted however once the performance ended. 

“That was so cool!” Bianca exclaimed happily as they walked out of the building together. 

“It was. Thanks for taking me. It helped.” 

“No problem, Hilda. Take care of yourself, ok? I’m going to explore the amusement park now, since I haven’t yet. Maybe Cheren will be around.” They hugged. 

“Bye!” they both called to each other as Bianca left Hilda standing in the street, thinking about what had happened there not too long ago on the Ferris wheel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N stalks in thoughts as well as in real life when playing the game :)


	10. Chapter 9: Chargestone Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda defeats the fifth gym leader, and then explores Chargestone Cave in order to reach the sixth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

After a chance encounter with the region’s current Champion, Alder, Hilda was on her way through Route 5 and onto the Driftveil Drawbridge. It was a peaceful walk, and she tried to squash the part of her that wished it were with N. Sometimes she would look over her shoulder, expecting him to be behind her. 

Why Team Plasma was in every town used to be beyond Hilda, but she soon realized as she entered a building called the Cold Storage to battle them that they were trying to help protect their King. _No wonder he has to sneak off and disappear at night…_

As usual, they were defeated, along with another one of their Seven Sages, Zinzolin, who seemed to hate the cold he was in. _Why did you have to chose such a freezing place for a temporary hideout? I swear, Team Plasma, you’re always in the wrong spot at the wrong time._

The gym battle was underground, since Clay was a ground-type trainer. Servine evolved into Serperior, and guaranteed victory. 

Sandile had already evolved into Krokorok earlier, and after exploring Route 6 he evolved into Krookodile. Hilda then caught a Blitzle, knowing an electric-type would be very helpful when challenging the next gym. 

Before she could reach Mistralton City, however, she had to pass through Chargestone Cave. She first destroyed a giant Galvantula web at the entrance to it, thanks to gym leader Clay’s help, then went in. 

After walking for a bit among the glowing blue electric crystals, the sound of a voice as clear as the giant floating stones around whispered in her ear,

“...Come.” 

Hilda flinched as a figure appeared out of thin air beside her, then again as another identical to the first appeared on her other. Their long hair, though not as long as N’s, was white. They were like shadows in their dark outfits as they seized her arms and dragged her across the cavern she was in. 

“My Lord N,” one hissed as Hilda was thrown in front of him. _I should’ve known he’d be here. He’s everywhere._ “We brought the one you wanted.” Then they were both gone. 

Hilda shakily got up with the help of N’s strong but gentle hand. “What in the name of Arceus, N? Who ARE they?” 

“Ah, yes,” he said formally. She had to admit to herself that she liked him better when he wasn’t so guarded. “That was the Shadow Triad, just now.” _There’s three?_ “Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. Apparently, they were the ones who prepared the Galvantula nest at the cave entrance.” 

“I knew it,” Hilda said angrily. “I KNEW you had no idea what your grunts were up to. Don’t you realize-”

“Silence.” His commanding tone made her immediately quiet. “They are not average members of Team Plasma. They are admins and spies.” 

N looked around them as if he hadn’t been there before. “Chargestone Cave… I like this place. Formulas express electricity and its connection to Pokémon… If people did not exist, this would be an ideal place.”

Hilda didn’t know what to say to that. 

“You have been chosen, you know. Does it surprise you I said that?” 

“No, because you’ve been going on and on about it whenever we’ve spoken before,” she replied, staring up at him determinedly. He looked amused. 

“Hmph,” he muttered, reaching his hand outwards to twirl one of her locks of hair. “Since I’ve told you some of what it means, it’s not as likely to surprise you.”

Something flickered across N’s expression as he revealed, “I decided to tell Ghetsis about you and your friends. After I did, he apparently used the Shadow Triad to find out about you… while we were apart, of course,” he added in a much lower voice. 

“Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength. Poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become the strongest. And you, somehow, are not swayed either way-a neutral presence. Which is apparently a good thing. You have always seemed to be inbetween anyway.” 

“You’ve known me for about what, two weeks now?” Hilda said, moving her right foot around in the dirt. “And yet you already know so much about me.”

“Time has flown by these past few days,” he admitted as he stepped back. “Team Plasma will be waiting for you ahead. Ghetsis wants to see what kind of Pokémon trainer you really are.” 

“Do you want to know what my dream is?” She nodded, unsure as to why he was asking. 

“Many different values mix together, and the world becomes grey… That is unforgivable! I will separate Pokémon and people, and black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will Pokémon become perfect beings! Yes, Hilda, that is my dream! That is the ideal I must fulfill! Hilda, do you have a dream of your own?” 

“Uh… yes?” _For us to be able to be together in safety? Does that count as one? Do you even share that ideal with me?_

“You have a dream…” N gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment, and Hilda wondered whether he was trying to read her thoughts. “That’s wonderful. I’ll learn just what kind of dream you have-in battle!” 

_My dream is to defeat you so that you’ll shut up about Team Plasma,_ Hilda decided as the fight began. 

“Do you believe Pokémon battles help understand one another?” N asked after his first Pokémon fainted, thanks to Hilda’s Krookodile. 

“Well, yeah… They help us learn how each other fights?” He nodded.

“I will show you that my love for my friends permeates every cell of my body. Behold!” he cried. 

For the first time after being defeated by her, N let his bitterness easily show. _Oops._ “My friends getting hurt… That’s what a Pokémon battle is.” 

“They do get hurt,” Hilda admitted. “But that’s only a small part of it. Pokémon let themselves get injured to show that they care about you more than they care about their own selves. There’s so much more to the game, N, if you’re willing to look past what’s shown on the outside.” 

N still looked upset. “Tsk! Why? Is it impossible for me to win while feeling bad about being a trainer and your blindness? As if I could pursue my ideals with something as meaningless as a battle! As if that could make me worthy to become friends with the legendary Pokémon!”

“Good Arceus N, calm down,” she told him, amazed at how open he seemed to get after another defeat. _Maybe he’s right; maybe we really DO understand each other better after fighting._

Hilda was about to tell him that, but N was already walking away and disappearing elsewhere in the cave. 

~~~~~

After defeating a ton more Plasma grunts than were necessary, Hilda wondered where they had all come from. _How many supporters does N have?_

N later appeared again to interrupt her thoughts about him, standing silently near the exit of the cave. 

_What now?_ she wondered as he waited for her to approach him. “Hi.”

N just stared at her blankly, before softly saying, “I will find you after your gym battle tonight.” Then he raised his voice to its usual formality when they were not alone. “We will battle there, and I will again be able to hear your Pokémon’s voices. They are fascinating to me.” With that, he turned his back on her and left. 

“Aren’t you sneaky,” Hilda teased as his long hair disappeared into the light at the other end of the cave. “So mysterious… you’ve made me think today. Thanks for opening up a bit!” she called after him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeettwo


	11. Chapter 10: The Hurrying Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N fulfills his promise of meeting Hilda outside of the next gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Blitzle evolved into Zebstrika as Hilda battled the many trainers in the gym. Thanks to the electric zebra, they were able to beat Skyla with ease. 

As she was walking out of the gym with her newly-evolved Pokémon, she saw N leaning against the side of it, waiting for her expectantly. 

“Hi, N,” Hilda said as he approached her. “So you wanted another battle?” 

He gave her a short nod, then began his comeback for what she had said earlier. “They may say it is for understanding one another better, but what Trainers really use battles for is to compete… and they hurt each other’s Pokémon! Am I the only one who finds this terribly painful?”

“Well, as I said earlier, they do it for the Trainer because they want to show they care.” 

“They care so much that they get hurt!” N snapped. Hilda felt herself tremble a bit at his rage. 

“N, please calm down. I-”

“Whatever. I’m going to talk to your Pokémon.” Zebstrika, who had been standing behind her, hugged and stomped his hooves into the ground. “I’ve been living with Pokémon since I was born, so it’s easier for me to talk with them instead of people. Because Pokémon never tell lies.” 

_ Are you sure about that? What if they need to hide the truth to protect their trainers?  _ Hilda wondered as N stepped forward and reached his hand out to scratch her Pokémon’s neck. Zebstrika looked hesitant at first, then slowly leaned against the man’s hand as he spoke. 

“Hey, Zebstrika,” N began. “Would you tell me what kind of trainer Hilda is?” 

The Pokémon started making a ton of noises, and Hilda watched as N’s expression became calmer, as if listening to a Pokémon talk instead of her human voice soothed him. 

“Ok, ok, got it,” he said after about a minute. “So Hilda was born in Nuvema Town, lives with her mother, and was given a Pokédex to start off a journey to see the world.” He turned back to her. “Still, this Zebstrika trusts you for some reason. That’s good! If every person and Pokémon cared about one another like you two do, I could watch over the future of people and Pokémon without having to liberate them from those who just use them.”

“N, most people ARE like me. Maybe if you’d look beyond me and your own nose, you’d see and hear that.” 

He shook his head. “Ghetsis is using Team Plasma right now to search for some special stones-the Light Stone and the Dark Stone. These stones hold the essence of two legendary Pokémon. It is said that when they lost their physical form, they fell into a slumber and were transformed. Now, they wait for the Hero’s arrival… I shall resurrect a legendary dragon-type Pokémon from one of those stones, and become his friend. That will show the world that I am the new Hero. Everyone will follow what I say!” 

“What if I don’t?” 

“You’ll have to. If you lose, you automatically become my queen. That is the deal,” he said as he rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You will get the best seat next to my own to watch the world change.” 

_ I still don’t know what to think of that. I’d rather start a rebellion against you, and you’d never catch me. Just try and chase me, N. I dare you; you’ll never find me. _

“My vision is to change the world without using force. Trying to change the world by force will just make others resist. If people resist, the ones that will be hurt are the innocent Pokémon used by foolish trainers. You understand, correct? If you don’t already, you will. I will make sure of it. Pokémon are not just tools for people to use!” 

“Of course they aren’t just ‘tools,’ N! They’re our partners!” 

He nodded, looking pleased at her answer. “And as a result… the few Pokémon and trainers who care about one another, like you and your Pokémon, will be separated. And that does break my heart a little, a bit more for you. You are special, you know,” he said quietly. “You are the other Hero that I have to stop. You are so very special to me, and you always will be.” 

Hilda embraced him in a hug, not caring if anyone was watching, even though she was sure the gym leader could see the two through her windows. Zebstrika moved his body to help block them from view. “I must convince you that I am right. I fear this will take too much time,” he muttered in her ear. “So we will meet more often, every night if possible. I must explain to you with every breath in my body that this role I am to play is the right one. And,” he now whispered, “I am going to make you mine, and mine alone.” 

~~~~~

_ I shouldn’t have agreed to see him tonight,  _ Hilda thought with a tired sigh as she silently ran through the dark woods.  _ I don’t want him to change me. And what if I accidentally trip into a pond? I swear, it rains a lot more up here than it does back down south. I keep hearing streams that according to maps, run into small lakes.  _

“There you are,” she gasped as she finally found N sitting by a river. He patted the ground next to him as she sat down. “I was looking for you everywhere! Why-”

“Shh. I told you we must be quiet,” he breathed. N put a finger on her lips. “Sound travels farther than you think. If only we could cross this river…” 

“One of us can ride on Swoobat, and the other can ride on Simipour,” she explained. “Unless you’re against that, since I’m just ‘using’ them to compete.” 

N chuckled. “I am glad the Heroine of Truth is so clever with words too. We shall see who is the cleverest when it comes to our final fight, which we have been preparing for. We will take extra time to get ready in this area.” 

“Uh, ok.” Then the realization hit her. “So you want to be around here for a while, instead of going on ahead? Why here, out of all places?”

“Because we are running out of time quicker than I realized. There is much to do.” He watched as her two Pokémon appeared before them. “Team Plasma will eventually find at least one of the stones soon. And the number of gyms left to challenge has dwindled down to only two. Hilda, I discovered I care about you more than I realized at first. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before it is forced.” 

“Forced?” 

“Yes. I will be busy as the King I already am, and you as the Queen. We will have less time together than you think, and the time will do have will be arranged. Come on,” he said as he climbed onto Simipour’s back. Swoobat lowered herself to let Hilda join her on her short flight over the water. 

“Thanks,” Hilda said when they reached the other side. “We appreciate it.” Swoobat and Simipour each said something only N could understand. 

“They both said, ‘You are welcome,” he translated as they disappeared into their Pokéballs. “Come with me. We must talk about the future, here in the security and freedom of the wild.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu I like this chapter a lot


	12. Chapter 11: Shadowy Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda hangs out with N and does her best to make him happy when he decides to reveal more to her about his past and Team Plasma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun times with the green-haired weirdo am I right

“I can see how from your point of view that liberation is a great idea,” Hilda began. “But have you actually considered the voices of Pokémon you didn’t hear as a child? Like mine?” 

N stared at her under the moonlight. “I suppose not. But surely once those I haven’t been able to speak to yet will see the truths of others who have, thanks to me.” 

Over the past week, Hilda had purposely spent much more time than she needed to training on Route 7, and every evening she wouldn’t go to either Pokémon Center nearby. Rather, she’d encountered N late at night to hear his ideals. 

She did notice however, that after a day or so in the shadowy forests and meadows that he began to open up about his “privileged” past. Hilda exactly didn’t think being hit by Ghetsis or attacked by his Hydreigon every time N dared to think something that didn’t line up with Team Plasma’s beliefs was “privileged.” Nor was everything else he said, besides being extremely educated. N could apparently speak over five languages fluently and if there was one he didn’t know well, he’d at least know a few words and could have a short conversation. He also happened to be a math genius. 

Hilda watched as N raised his arm and pointed to another constellation. She was fascinated by his knowledge of the starry sky, especially since he’d never been outside much. Apparently the day when they had met was the third day of him being outdoors for the first time since he was very small. “Capricorn would be there, if it were its month. And here is…” 

Listening to N go on and on about things other than Team Plasma really revealed that he had a child-like curiosity and mind. _For someone so tall, he acts like a little child when alone. Oh N, am I really your only human friend you’ve ever had? No wonder he’s gotten so attached to me…_

 _Speaking of friendship…_ “N,” Hilda said softly, lifting her head from where she was resting on his shoulder. He looked at her intently. “Are you sure we’re just ‘friends’?”

“Of course we’re friends. You are the best one in the history of ever, Hilda,” he proclaimed, glancing back up at the stars that shone down on them with the moon in the hidden meadow. “Right?” 

“Yes, but well, you see, I was thinking that we could call ourselves more than that now…”

“Something more? You mean like-oh no, Ghetsis would be very angry at us, Hilda. This is already a big no. What if he finds out about us?” He looked as though he was about to start panicking. 

“He won’t. No one will,” she said determinedly. “He hasn’t found out about us just being ‘friends’, right? Which means if we stay careful, then nothing will change other than our relationship status. I won’t let him hurt you again.” 

“It doesn’t matter if he punishes me. It will break me if he ever gets his hands on you, Hilda. I can’t allow that to happen, and I don’t want to risk it. You have no idea…” N said softly in her ear. “... of what it’s been like for me, being prepared to become King. I don’t want that for you.” 

“You’ve suffered enough already, N. Let me help heal you, after all this time.” She took his hands in his. “I like you a lot, you know.” 

“I like you very much too. But it’s not safe.” 

“It’s never been safe for us. And it never will be, until the final battle perhaps. I’m sorry for asking you.” 

“No, don’t be. I… I do want that,” he admitted, gazing at his feet in embarrassment. “I still want you to be my Queen, but if you wish to be in a relationship this way, then so be it.” 

Hilda rested her head on his shoulder again, trying to relax for a bit before he suddenly picked her up and put her in his lap. “Is this romantic enough?” 

She laughed at his innocence. “Yes, N, it is very romantic. You don’t have to force yourself to treat me that way all the time, though. Don’t strain yourself.” 

“I don’t know much about being a boyfriend,” he admitted, though Hilda had already figured that. “But I’ll do my best for you, always. You deserve it, even though I don’t deserve someone as special as you. And you don’t deserve someone as weird as me.” 

“You are pretty weird,” she teased. “But I’ve loved you for it, ever since we met. About a month ago now? Geez, that wasn’t very long ago.” 

“I think so. You’ve made time fly by. You make me happy. Thank you, Hilda.” 

“You’re welcome.” She snuggled against his chest. “How much time do you think is left before Team Plasma finds one of the stones?” 

He frowned. “I don’t know, but they’ve been searching for a while, so I can guess that it won’t be long now before one of us has a dragon. What do your friends think of all this?” 

“I haven’t thought about it much,” she admitted. “They don’t like it, though. And I haven’t told them that I’m going to be one of two Heroes yet. They just know you’re a leader, and nothing more.” 

“So you haven’t told them about me,” he mused. _Well, I did say I liked you to Bianca, but she kept her mouth shut about it. I think we’re fine there._ “Very well then. We’ll keep it that way for now, for their safety as well. I don’t want someone overhearing something and then starting a rumor.” 

_I hadn’t thought of that!_ “Good idea. I kind of wish I could tell them though. Perhaps after this is all over…” _If I’m able to win, which I’m sure I will, right? Not only do I get a significant other, I get to save the world from him too. Absolutely wonderful._

~~~~~

Another few days passed in the quiet wilderness of Route 7 and the area beyond it, unmarked by people except for Anville Town in the very northwest corner of Unova. The two risked visiting it one night, flying on Swoobat and riding Zebstrika, to see the trains. N was instantly fascinated by them. 

“Locomotives like these were in some books I read once,” he said as they stood together on the edge of the forest, watching a janitor clean one of the engines from afar. “They go ‘choo choo!’” 

“Choo choo honk honk,” Hilda said as she poked his shoulder. “Choo choo choo choo choo choo choo choo choo-”

“HONK!!!” N yelled. The trees rustled as frightened bird Pokémon flew out of them. “Going to run over you!” 

Hilda laughed as he chased her around the area, determined to catch her. She hadn’t felt so at peace before in her life. 

“Boo!” she yelled as she jumped out at him from a bush. They both fell to the ground. “So much for being quiet.” 

“It’s ok out here, I think. No member of Team Plasma and no Shadow would be this far north away from the rest of the region. Still, let’s try to be more careful.” He stood up and brushed the dust off his legs. 

“And miss out on having fun?” She took his hand and got up as well. 

“I didn’t mean that,” he objected. “I mean we should do, er, more quieter things, like sitting under the stars and letting me name them all for you. It’s very important that you know them all so if-”

“N, I honestly believe you’ve shown me every star in this galaxy and every single one beyond it that’s visible. We need a new subject now.” They began walking together through the darkness. 

“Liberation?” 

“Don’t you dare.” 

“Languages?” 

“Ok, that’s acceptable. Tell me something that I can’t understand but that you understand very well.” 

“I can do that. I can sing to you.” At this point they were near a small lake, and together they sat down, shoulders brushing. 

“You can sing?” 

“Yes. My sisters like to, and they taught me,” he said proudly. “You’d like them.” 

“I’m sure I would.” She leaned against him as he began his song, 

_“‘Dh’ èirich mi moch madainn cheòthar,_

_hù gurie hùm ò,_

_’s shuidh mi air a chnocan bhòidheach._

_Hi rim i call éile_

_Hù a hò hi ri_

_Eu ruibh i a hò_

_Hù gurie hùm ò.”_

_“‘Thàinig mo leannan ’nam chròmhdhail,_

_bhuail sinn air a’_

_chròmhradh ghòrach.’”_

_“‘... Mionann ged do chùmte sgian rium,_

_gur h-ann dut a thug mi ’n ciad ghaol.’”_

Hilda was both amazed at his singing voice and how sleepy it made her. “Hilda?” 

“Mhm?” 

“Did you like it?” 

“I loved it,” she said before yawning. “Almost put me to sleep.” 

“Then sleep,” he muttered. “It will only be a few days now.” 

She was now awake again. “How do you know?” 

“I can sense it. I can sense Zekrom’s voice calling…” N traced a line in the dirt with the tip of his sneaker. “Can’t you hear Reshiram?”

“I haven’t tried listening. I didn’t know I should,” Hilda admitted. “I was busy listening to you instead.” 

He laughed. “Maybe it’s just me, then. It’s said in legend that all legendary Pokémon can speak any language, did you know that?” 

“No, I didn’t. Tell me more.” _Now we have something new to talk about. For now, at least, until this is all over. Why do I wish these quiet nights wouldn’t ever end, despite all the rules he’s breaking?_

_Why have I fallen in love so much with the person who’s supposed to be my greatest enemy?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the lyrics to the song and the English translation: https://lyricstranslate.com/en/dh’èirich-mi-moch-madainn-cheòthar-i-got-early-misty-morning.html  
> And here is the song! It’s called “Dh’èirich mi moch madainn cheòthar!” by Julie Fowlis! Definitely worth a few listens: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oZEhc3j2t8I uwuwuwuwuwu  
> It’s a Scottish Gaelic song an old friend showed me, and I adore it. I noticed that some of the lyrics are similar to what’s happening in the story right now, so I decided to write N singing them. All song credit goes to Julie Fowlis! (I wouldn’t be able to write such a pretty song anyway; I’m a story writer, not a song one XD)


	13. Chapter 12: Final Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and N spend their final night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwu ok goodnight kids

“Hilda! Hilda, where are you?” she heard N call from not too far away. She kicked a pebble past the reeds and into the little pond a few feet away. “Hilda!”

“I’m right here, in our usual spot in this area, you idiot,” she responded, rolling her eyes, both annoyed and amused at the noise he was making. She heard the tall ferns rustle as he ran through them to see her. “What’s gotten into you? You’re usually so quiet…” _For obvious reasons._

“Hilda, you won’t believe it! I’m going to be able to summon Zekrom soon!” N said, grinning as he laid down next to her. 

“That’s nice,” Hilda said flatly. “Great to know that humans and Pokémon will soon be separated forever. Yay.” _Hooray, we’re going to have to be enemies again._

“It’ll be great,” N went on, not realizing she was being sarcastic. Hilda had quickly noticed that he couldn’t comprehend that tone of voice early on. “You’ll see.” 

She snorted. “Yeah, right. You’ll see the truth when I beat you. And the truth is this: People and Pokémon have pretty great relationships most of the time. Sure, liberating the hurt ones from the bad humans is the right thing to do, but taking away Pokémon who have good owners who intend to do them no harm and are happy is completely wrong. You have to understand that,” she begged. 

“Oh, Hilda, but it’s so bad for them to be forced to fight each other,” N replied, worry in his pretty eyes. “Can’t you tell they’re in pain?” 

“Some LIKE to battle, N, even if you don’t. I can’t help but think that if Pokémon really didn’t like humans, then they’d have left us many years ago. The fact that they have chosen to stay beside us and not run away should tell you something,” she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and avoiding eye contact with him. She heard his head turn from her to the night sky above. _I’m so tired of Team Plasma._

“Are you going to leave so early?” he asked as she got up and stretched. Hilda winced at the genuine sadness in his sweet voice. “I might not be able to meet with you soon, because I have to get ready for everything that is coming.” 

Hilda looked at her feet, knowing he could very well see and sense the guilt in her eyes. “You’re so lonely. While I disagree with you, I can’t help but want to comfort you,” she sighed, laying back down next to him, this time a bit closer than before. She remembered all he’d told her of his painful past and while she felt anguish from it, she still wanted to cheer him up. That was what she’d been doing. “You’re so weird, N.” 

If the moon wasn’t more than a sliver of light above them, Hilda could’ve sworn she saw him blush. She realized he’d been doing that more often. _Have I? Probably._ “Thanks. You’re pretty weird too. Hey!” he cried as she punched his stomach. 

“Who’s weirder?” Hilda asked, suddenly standing over him and grabbing his shoulders with her hands. He tried to wiggle out of her strong grip as she pushed him into the ground angrily and yet teasingly. _Silly King!_ “Who?” 

“Me,” he mumbled. 

“Who?” 

“Me!” he yelled. “I’m very, very weird!” 

“Good. I like that about you,” she said, grinning, before doing a daring move: kissing him on the cheek. 

N didn’t seem fazed by it besides a slight tremble in his voice, “Th-thanks. Are you still going to stay with me, even though I’m very, very, VERY weird and our goals are opposites?” 

Hilda let herself fall on top of him. “Maybe for one more night,” she teased, rolling her eyes in her usual amusement caused by him. _Is this all we’ve got left? Has Team Plasma finally gotten a good lead to the Dark Stone?_

She asked him this. “I believe so. I am sorry these nights cannot be no more.” N wrapped his arms around her body that was still on top of his. “Why did you kiss me?” 

“Because I felt like I needed to.” 

His eyes widened. “Oh no. Was I supposed to kiss you first? I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” 

“No, it’s alright. There’s no rule, to me at least. Have you never been kissed before?” _You’re so gorgeous, great Arceus._

“My sisters kissed me when I was small. But that is obviously very different.” N ran his hand through her hair. “There’s been something I’ve wished to tell you for a while.” 

“What’s up?” 

“Hilda,” he said softly. “Hilda, I love you. It’s ok if you don’t-” 

“N, I love you too. Don’t you doubt that for a second. No matter what happens next, I always will,” she insisted, before going in for another kiss. Their lips met. 

“Please stay with me,” he begged after some time of loving each other had passed. The tall grass that had been surrounding them kept them hidden from view from anyone in the world, besides each other. “Please stay with me forever.” 

“I would if I could,” she said quietly. “But that’s only something we can wish for, in quiet.” 

~~~~~

Hilda felt N’s hand gently shake her awake. “What?” she snapped.

“You are so moody when you wake up,” he teased as she opened her eyes to see him still lying next to her in the grass. 

“That’s because you woke me up before I wanted to.” 

“You never want to wake up when I have to leave, though.” Hilda slowly turned her head to gaze up at the daybreak sky. “You know I can’t stay with you here forever.” 

“Yes, but couldn’t you have given us another hour? How did you even wake yourself up after last night?” 

“I didn’t sleep. I figured you needed rest more than I did for these final days.” 

She lazily got up and walked over to the small pond nearby to stare at herself. N joined her. 

“You look tired,” he muttered in her ear. “Perhaps I should’ve let you sleep longer. But I didn’t want to leave without saying farewell.” 

Hilda sighed, then shook her head at their reflections. “You have dark circles under your eyes too. But thank you for staying with me.” 

“Of course. No matter what will happen next, I will always do my best to support you. No matter where you are, I will find you and keep you from danger.” 

_Does he mean from Team Plasma? Or something else, like Pokémon battling and being a trainer? Maybe he’s afraid of me getting hurt in battle. Or maybe he’s just scared for the Pokémon. Probably that._ “Thanks.” 

“That’s it? A simple ‘thanks’?” N teased, mimicking her sarcastic tone of voice she’d used on him many times. “I-”

He suddenly froze and turned his head to the side a bit, as if he were listening to something. “Zekrom is calling for me.” 

“Now?” _Will you summon the dragon today?_

“It seems so, Hilda. I must go as quickly as possible.” N took her hand and led her through the winding trees to return to Route 7. She noticed that he walked slower than before, despite what he had just previously told her. 

“N?” 

“I don’t want to leave your side. But I have to.” He squeezed her hand as they ducked under a low branch. “I’ve grown too in love with you. I can’t-I shouldn’t have let this happen to us. Now we’re going to be separated for a long time.” 

“No, we aren’t. Even if I win, you wouldn’t leave Unova, would you?” 

N sighed deeply. “I don’t know, Hilda. But I have a bad feeling in me.” 

“Why? What’s causing it?” _Is it me? Arceus, I hope it’s not me._

“I can sense that somehow, I could lose,” he said as the trees of the land ahead of them appeared. “And I don’t think this is going to end as well as I originally believed it would.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F for secret relationship 
> 
> Also if you’ve read the sequel to this first you might’ve noticed that yes, your eyes and imagination haven’t tricked you into believing you’ve read part of this before, only slightly differently; the first part of this chapter is indeed flashbacked by N! 
> 
> and yes... they did something that night together 👀


	14. Chapter 13: Icirrus City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda goes through Twist Mountain to reach Icirrus City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu

N disappeared from Hilda’s side right before the trees began to thin. “I will see you again soon,” he said softly in her ear. “Stay safe. The Shadow Triad is going to be watching you during the day now instead of me since Ghetsis has become annoyed at the grunt’s continuous failures. Be careful out there for me. I don’t trust any of them. They’ve haunted me for a long time.”

“You be safe too,” she replied as she kissed his cheek as a farewell. Then he was gone. 

_Arceus,_ Hilda cursed. _I hate those three; they’re so creepy. Snow-white hair accompanied by black masks and tattered outfits… Stalker ninjas would be a great alternate title for them. Well, it’s about time I finally head to Icirrus City anyway. Isn’t the summoning place he mentioned nearby it?_

She had already journeyed partway through the confusing Twist Mountain, so she wasn’t far away from her destination when she spotted Cheren. 

“Hi,” Hilda said as she walked up to him in the lowly lit tunnel, passing an old steel track for mine carts. “What’s up?” 

“Team Plasma,” he said grimly. He faced the grunt standing a few feet away from them, who had recently been defeated. 

“Huh, pretty strong,” the ginger muttered. “But you’re only strong because you trainers are controlling Pokémon!” _Aw, here we go again._

“So if you want to set Pokémon free… If that’s what you want, you should start with your own.” Hilda snickered. Her friend had a good, obvious point. “But taking people’s Pokémon by force is not right. That is not real strength!”

Another grunt appeared at the end of the tunnel, not too far from the other. “Hey, there you are! We FINALLY found that thing we were looking for. We should head for the tower now!” The other ginger turned towards the two trainers. “Get this! Team Plasma has obtained the power to change this world and end people’s control over Pokémon.”

“That’s right!” the first one cheered. “We must use force in order to right the wrongs of the world. Now, let’s gather around our King! Lord N!” 

“Oh, for Arceus’ sake,” Hilda snapped as the two enemies ran off together. She was about to tell Cheren that they needed to find and stop N right away, but then she remembered that the only reason she knew he was about to summon Zekrom from the Dark Stone was because N himself had told her when he wasn’t allowed to. _Oops. He’d ask how I know so much, when I’m not a part of Team Plasma._

“Those guys… I don’t know what they’ve found, but they go the extra mile to gain power and cause trouble. What a bothersome bunch… Hey, Hilda where have you been lately? I’m surprised I was able to catch up to you; you’ve blown through the gyms so quickly and personally I’m amazed at that. More so than I am at Team Plasma’s stupidity.” 

She laughed. “I’ve been busy training a lot around here and Route 7. I need to be ready to challenge the Champion too, you know.” _During the day, at least, because I don’t know if I’m going to have to battle N or Alder, the current one._

“I think you’ve gotten yourself a bit TOO ready,” he said to her with a matter-of-fact tone of voice. _Oh Arceus. Lectures from Cheren are even worse than my mother’s because he knows everything science. What a nerd._ “You look like you’re half asleep.” 

“Do I?” 

“Yes. You look like you just came out of the woods and brought some of it with you too. There’s a whole ecosystem growing in your hair right now.” 

“Well, that’s where I was,” Hilda said stubbornly, stomping her foot on the dark soil. “I did nothing there but train with my Pokémon. Nothing at all.” _Besides getting a bit too close to the leader of our greatest red enemies. I’m so glad N isn’t a ginger._

“Well then, don’t tire yourself out.” Cheren adjusted his glasses with his pointer finger, clearly knowing from experience that arguing with Hilda for too long would leave one injured, physically or emotionally. “I’m going to stay here for a while. I want to think a little bit about what the Champion asked me on Route 5. What do I want to do with my power after I get strong? And why do I want to be strong in the first place?”

She remembered their earlier conversation with Alder after she’d left Nimbasa. “You do that,” she yawned. _He’s always thinking._ “I’ll be at the next town by tonight.” 

Hilda left the cave and ran into Cedric Juniper, the professor’s father and another professor himself. They chatted for a bit about the well being of her Pokémon when he asked, “Say, I just had a thought-have you heard of Dragonspiral Tower?” 

_THAT’S the name of the place N said he’d be. So then yes. Many times._ “No.” 

“Eh… I’m not surprised you haven’t.” _That’s because I am DEFINITELY NOT in love with the King of Team Plasma who is probably gonna summon a giant dragon there to destroy us all. Yeah. Definitely haven’t heard of it before._

“Ok. Give this story a listen. Dragonspiral Tower is said to be the Unova region’s oldest building. Stories say it’s the place where legendary Pokémon came to life or where they remain in deep slumber.” The man looked towards the city nearby. “I know it’s just past Icirrus City, but that’s all I know about it. That’s all anyone knows, because no one has ever been inside.” _I bet that’s a lie you don’t even realize. And if it isn’t, then it’s going to change today._

He turned back towards the young trainer. “My daughter has wanted to investigate that tower for a long time. ‘What?! There’s something I don’t know?!’ That kind of feeling is pure adventure. And I’m not too old for some adventuring. Away I go to have a look at Dragonspiral Tower! Catch you later!” 

_Don’t worry, old man,_ Hilda thought quietly to herself as he walked away. _You and the professor won’t be the only ones wanting to investigate that place after you hear an ancient dragon’s roar._

~~~~~

Hilda entered the city to not only encounter people’s houses, but windmills too and some wild Pokémon in the ponds. _I love towns and cities that get along with nature so well. It feels so… natural to be here._

After exploring the area for a bit, she ran into four people dancing in the middle of town, singing, 

“Spin apart! Mix and twirl!”

“Spin! Spin! Turn and spin!”

“Dance, dance! Two dragons!” 

“Mix it up, day and night! ’Cause today, everything’s alright!” 

Hilda closed her eyes, letting the cool air flow and harmonious music through her, calming her nerves. 

She entered the Pokémon Center and purchased a room for herself to rest in for a while. _I wish I had more time to sleep. Later, I’ll challenge the gym, get the seventh badge, and then find N at that tower, I presume. I HAVE to open his eyes to the truth he can’t seem to be able to see!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuwuwuwu


	15. Chapter 14: The Dragon of Ideals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda journeys through the many floors of Dragonspiral Tower to try and confront N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and the boís bout to go stop Team Plasma

The early morning light had long brightened then darkened to evening sunset when Hilda’s alarm went off. _Why did he say he sensed it would be today, out of all days?_ she grumbled to herself. 

She took a long shower, despite the urgency to get to Dragonspiral Tower as fast as possible. _If Zekrom has already awakened, then the whole region would be talking about it. And wouldn’t roaring have woke me up earlier?_

Despite her distressed mood, Hilda made her way to the cold ice gym. Even though she currently didn’t have a fire-type on her team, she made it through the battles with all the trainers and eventually the leader, Brycen. The slippery ice floor she had to slide across didn’t help to cool her down at all. 

As she left the freezing building, her two best friends met her outside of it. “Hey.” 

“Hilda, I’ve been talking with Bianca, and I’ve been wondering…” Cheren began. “Since we left Nuvema Town, has something about me… changed? Thinking about what I want to do… Thinking about what I should do… It felt like there was nothing… Have I really become stronger? Or is it just my Pokémon that have? I don’t know anymore!” 

“Hey, hey. Cheer up, Cheren,” Bianca said to him kindly. “Isn’t it nice to see everyone?! Especially Hilda, who’s been running so far ahead of us both in no time at all! Anyways, know what? I’m going to the Pokémon Fan Club. I’m really searching… for what I want to do and what I can do!” 

“That’s great! We’re only eighteen and haven’t been for too long; we still have a while to plan out the rest of our lives.” Hilda ran a hand through her hair, thinking about what would happen if she did win against N and become Champion of Unova. _Will I be the Champion for a long time? Or will I be defeated quickly by another? I don’t know. I wonder when I’ll finally realize what role I’m supposed to play in this big, big world. Hopefully, a world where I can stop my significant other in._

Hurried footsteps from the other side of the doors behind the three interrupted her thoughts. “Who are you?” Brycen demanded as he rushed out of his gym, bringing a blast of piercing air with him.

Bianca and Cheren looked as confused as Hilda felt. “Who? Us?” the blonde asked. “I’m Bianca, and this is Cheren…” 

“I know you are there!” Brycen continued, ignoring her. _Don’t tell me-_ “Why don’t you show yourselves?” 

And just like that, all three Shadow Triad members surrounded the four. Hilda and her friends were alarmed as the gym leader appeared quite calm despite his rage. _How long have they been there?_

“... Impressive, gym leader of Icirrus City. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of the shadows… are not easily noticed,” the first one said. 

“Our mission was to speak only with Hilda, but so be it,” said the second. _Yay… I bet I know what this is about._ “Ghetsis has a mission for you: come to Dragonspiral Tower.” 

“It is there that our Lord N waits for you,” finished the third. “... Now, our mission is complete.” 

“Dragonspiral Tower?!” Brycen exclaimed as the three were about to leave. “What’s going on?” _I wish I could explain without you all getting suspicious of me,_ Hilda thought with a tired sigh. She was exhausted from all this Team Plasma mess. “Hey! Tell me…” 

The Shadow Triad was gone as quickly as they had come. 

“Now, hang on. Young man,” he said to Cheren. “If you’re here for a gym challenge too, hang on for a bit. I’ve got to head to Dragonspiral Tower!” 

Cheren shook his head. “I’m going too. It’s to the north of here, right?” Brycen nodded and the two men were off, leaving Hilda with an anxious Bianca. 

“Whoooooa! Whoa. Wh-what should I do?” she asked. “I guess for now I have to go to Dragonspiral Tower too… Ok! I’m heading north!” Then she did so, leaving her friend there to think about what was going to happen, and currently, having no way of stopping it. _It’s finally time to go see Team Plasma and N’s show._

~~~~~

“Hey, Hilda!” Bianca called as she walked up to her friend who stood before the path that would lead to their destination. 

“Oh, Hilda!” said another voice. The older Professor Juniper approached the two. “And you must be Bianca. I’m the other Professor Juniper. The Professor Juniper who gave you the Pokédex is my daughter.”

“Nice to meet you, professor!” Bianca said cheerfully. “Thanks to Professor Juniper, I got to go on a Pokémon journey and start figuring out possibilities for my life. I’m very, very grateful to her!”

“Is that right? Grand, grand. Actually, we should chat later.” _At last!_ Hilda thought, her impatience starting to get the best of her. “Hilda, Bianca, here’s the situation. Some members of Team Plasma-quite a large group-broke through the tower wall and went inside. Brycen and that young man-I believe his name is Cheren-the two of them went after Team Plasma, but…” He turned to look at the old building yards ahead of them. 

“Professor, what’s the Dragonspiral Tower?” Bianca asked curiously. _Oh, for the sake of Arceus… No no, I shouldn’t be upset with her for not knowing. I’ve just been in a horrible mood today, geez me._

“Ha! I guess you would be curious. Well, I’ll explain briefly,” he replied. “Dragonspiral Tower has stood tall since long before Unova was founded. On the top floor, the legendary dragon-type Pokémon waits for a person pursuing ideals to appear…” _Knew it._ “That’s what is said. Are you going to go after Team Plasma like your friend did?” 

“Yes,” Hilda said automatically. “I’ll shut them all up if I can.”

The professor shook his head. “It’s admirable of you to join the fight against Team Plasma, but it’s risky, too.” _You think?_

“Don’t worry!” her blonde friend said hopefully. “Hilda and Cheren are both really, really strong, and they’ve beaten Team Plasma before. If anyone can defeat them, it’s my friends. But… well, I’m not at all that strong, actually. I admit it. I’m not very strong, so I was thinking… It would be nice if, maybe, I could stay here and be your bodyguard?” _I know you’re weaker than Cheren and I, but you’re strong enough to battle those idiots because they themselves are horrible battlers. But it’s your choice. You’ve already had enough trouble with them; I’ll gladly beat them up for you. And, according to N, it’s my battle alone anyway. Aren’t I special?_ she thought sarcastically.

“Why, thank you! That makes me feel much safer! Well, Hilda, it’s up to you! Climb the tower!” 

Hilda began making her way through the trees towards it. “Still…” she heard the professor say. “What could Team Plasma be after?”

 _The world,_ she told him silently as she looked up at the many stars. _The world will begin to change forever in just a few moments._

~~~~~

“Earlier, the gym leader went up the tower,” a grunt called to Hilda as she approached and crossed a little bridge to it. “If you are lucky, you might witness a legend!” 

“I’ve been chosen to,” she snapped as she pushed past him through the entranceway, a giant hole in the wall that Team Plasma had made in order to get in. “Stay out of my way.” 

“You can’t stop Lord N,” he called as she walked inside. “No one ever can now!”

Hilda turned to glare at the grunt, who, to her satisfaction, looked frightened of her. “What’s your name?” _He’s what, no more than sixteen? Pretty darn short too, and he seems to be an actual ginger and not someone with a dumb wig because of all those freckles._

“M-Matthew?” 

“Well, Matthew, let me tell you something about your precious ‘Lord N.’ His new dragon friend has an equal, Reshiram, and I’m going to be his trainer and destroy your Arceus-cursed cult. Goodnight.” She spun around on her heel and stomped away, leaving a perplexed Matthew behind. 

The first floor was mostly ocean water from the outside, leaving the remains of the tile on one side around the edges. Hilda was about to make her way carefully up the stairs to the next ground when she the sound she’d been expecting earlier.

A huge rumbling noise came from the top of the tower, making her shake. _Is… is the dragon going wild up there? Is N alright?_

She entered the second floor to find a ton of pillars everywhere, most of which had long fallen onto their sides. “Hilda!” she heard Cheren call as she turned to find him near the stairs to the next floor. “You can walk on the fallen columns, too. It seems to be safe.”

“How else would I get to the top?” she teased, looking at the jumble of them in front of her. “Galvantula mode time.”

Cheren went on ahead, leaving her to climb the old pillars urgently. _How many floors are there? And how many members of Team Plasma make up a ‘large group’? Surely not THAT many people are followers of N._

Past another floor, and onto the fourth she was proven considerably wrong. “Great Arceus,” she breathed as she took in the sight of about twenty grunts everywhere. She’d never seen more than two or three in one place, besides the Accumula Town speech. _But they were protecting a Sage then. And what about the other floors ahead, closer to the King, who’s even more important to them? This is hurting my eyes…_

“Hilda!” she heard the ice-type gym leader call from where he was battling some not too far away. Cheren was also fighting. “We’ll hold them here! You go on ahead!”

“This is nothing,” her friend muttered as she walked past him. “But there sure are a lot of them… Oh, what a complete bother!” 

“No kidding. Thanks for the help,” Hilda said as she journeyed to the next set of stairs. She was interrupted by five grunts, who she defeated easily. 

Another two floors passed under her exhausted feet before another loud sound was heard by everyone. “It’s shocking!” Hilda heard N howl. 

_Is he ok? Probably not,_ she thought as she rushed on ahead, despite her constantly nagging fatigue. She heard heavy stomping as the world shook because of the dragon’s rampage. 

Many more grunts came to stop her as she continued up the fifth floor until she saw one of the Seven Sages with a smaller group of them. _Got any words of wisdom?_ Hilda thought angrily as she approached him. _At least he’s not Ghetsis._

“It’s finally time. Our Lord N will become the Hero!” Giallo exclaimed to the little gathering of gingers. Then he saw their tough foe standing off to the side. “What?! Someone made it up here?!”

“Yup, that’s me,” Hilda announced as she strolled towards them. 

“Now! Stop that trainer! For our Lord N!”

 _Stop calling him that,_ she thought with a sigh as she was surrounded. 

“Everyone who isn’t Team Plasma is an enemy! Use all your powers to take them out!” 

After defeating the first three, the fourth said, “Our King will create a new world. Bring it on! Can you take on four in a row?” 

“Yes, I most certainly can,” she said as she defeated the last grunt with ease. “Please get out of my way and none of your other Pokémon have to get hurt.” 

“I don’t understand…” the grunt mumbled dejectedly. “Why do you keep trying so hard?” 

_I’m actually not. You’re all not good battlers._ “Because I am fighting for my beliefs, too.” _After N explained to me your goals you share… well, I do kind of empathize with you all, thanks to him. But the way you go about fulfilling them… I can’t accept that._

“W-well, we’ll let you through for now!” The grunt scurried away with the others, and Sage Giallo left as well. 

“Cowards!” Hilda called after them. 

She climbed the next flight of stairs, and to her exhausted body’s relief, it was the last. “Whew,” she breathed as she saw the sky. The clouds were feet below her, while darker ones swirled above. 

“N?” she called out hesitantly through the fog. “Where are you?” 

Then Hilda saw it: two giant red eyes pierced through the mist to glare at her sharply. In front of the darkness was N, a grin of pure victory on his lips. Zekrom loomed feet above both of them, despite standing on the solid ground. 

Some of the haze cleared away as N turned towards her. “Well, what do you think, Hilda? How do you like the powerful form of the Pokémon who appears before and fights beside the Hero that will lead the way to a new world?” Zekrom watched him warily as the man stepped towards the menacing black dragon. “Now, Zekrom and I will head to the Pokémon League and defeat the Champion! This will be the last of the Pokémon battles that hurt Pokémon so. A world for Pokémon alone… It’s finally going to be a reality.” 

“N, you can’t-no no no PLEASE get off that thing or so help me I-” Zekrom roared at her furiously as N dug his fingernails into the now-flying dragon’s back. 

_“I AM NO THING!”_

Hilda screamed and covered her ears. “You’re going to get hurt!” 

“No, Hilda, I am not.” Zekrom’s tail lit up blue as ancient electricity flowed through it once more. N gazed at her, not angrily, but sadly. “Since you have refused to back down despite the truth I have given you over and over again… You are the one who’s going to be broken, I’m afraid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof


	16. Chapter 15: Shifting Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and her friends decide to listen to N and begin the search in the desert to find the Light Stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N you silly boí

N looked down at her smugly as the black dragon began to take off. _He knows every thought I’m having. He knows I already know what he’s going to say. He knows me too well..._ “If you want to stop me, you must become a Hero as well! That’s right! When Zekrom’s counterpart, Reshiram, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and then you can try to stop us! Well, what will you do? My prediction… If the future I see is true, you will meet Reshiram. The Pokémon with you believe in you so strongly…” _How odd it is for you out of all people to actually understand that._ “Will you be the one who interferes with my formula for changing the world? If you want to protect the bonds between Pokémon and people, you must search for Reshiram!” 

_But I know him well enough too to soon stop this._ “Yes, N, I am definitely going to stop you from changing the world and I am DEFINITELY going to find Reshiram, wherever he is right now. You can’t actually succeed in such a plot.” _And I’m tired of hearing all about it._

“I’m sure he is waiting for you in the form of the Light Stone,” he said with an approving nod. Zekrom roared again furiously, shaking the dark storm-grey broken pillars around them before lifting a few more feet higher and zooming away.

Then he was gone. 

The ancient dragon flew away with his trainer into the distance, leaving Hilda behind, feeling sick and weak at the sight. _How did he do it?_ she wondered. _Is this all just a bad dream? Maybe I’m still asleep at the Pokémon Center. Perhaps I’m sleepwalking; I sometimes do that when I’m badly stressed about something, and this is very stressful. To me at least._

Cheren and gym leader Brycen came running up the stairs to meet Hilda at where she was still standing, petrified at the sight of what she had just seen. “Hilda, did you see what flew off just now?” her friend gasped. 

“Of course I did. I got a front-row seat,” she huffed. 

“How could this happen?” Brycen demanded to the disappearing silhouette in the cloudy night sky. 

“Why? That was that guy N, right? Why was he with the legendary Pokémon?” Cheren turned towards Hilda as if she held all the answers. _I have some I shouldn’t know at all. But perhaps that can help me… Did N know that as he was talking to me, he was giving me information that I could use to destroy his Team? Does he WANT me to battle him?_

Then it hit her, making her situation even worse. _Of course he does. He wants me to come right up to him and watch me be defeated and then vulnerable, queen for the taking, because I refuse to bow to him willingly. Why in the name of Arceus is he so smart, always one step ahead of me?_

“He couldn’t really be the Hero, could he?!” Cheren’s question distracted Hilda from her racing and yet sluggish thoughts. “Also, did I hear him tell you to search for the other legendary Pokémon?” 

Before Hilda could answer him, the gym leader ordered, “Calm down! First, we go back! It’s more important to decide what to do next than analyze what just happened.” He led the way down the many flights of stairs that just made Hilda more exhausted than she already was. _All this Team Plasma mess is draining away my energy… Why does N have to be so dramatic?_

“Astounding,” the professor breathed when the three joined him and Bianca in the little woodland area outside of the tower. “I never would have imagined the legendary dragon-type Pokémon would return now…” 

_You don’t have any idea of how strongly determined N is,_ Hilda thought with a loud sigh. _Whether that be changing the world for a stupid ideal or making some random trainer fight him and then he takes over her, too. If I lose this fight, I’ll lose all of you, too… And N will be unstoppable._

“That guy called N,” Cheren began. “Team Plasma’s boss apparently reawakened the legendary Pokémon. He told Hilda to look for the other legendary Pokémon, then flew away…”

 _King. He calls himself King, not boss,_ she corrected him silently. 

“Huh? There are TWO legendary dragon-type Pokémon?” Bianca asked, looking amazed. _Why in the name of Arceus is this exciting to you?! Either of those dragons could destroy everything with their unpredictable power!_

“Yes! Yes, there are!” Everyone turned their heads to see Alder, the current Champion of the Unovan Pokémon League. _Why did N have to tell me everything? Now nothing is a spoiler to me,_ Hilda grumbled as the older man with the spiky, red-orange fiery hair approached them from the city nearby. 

“Why, if it isn’t Alder! It’s been a while! Have you been well?” the professor asked. 

“No time for chitchat!” the Champion declared. “Those violent flashes of lightning that shot from the tower… That Pokémon has the power to destroy the world!” _No joke._ “If it’s on Team Plasma’s side, and Team Plasma tells everyone to release their Pokémon… No matter whether it comes from fear or admiration…” _Fear for me. Maybe a bit of admiration for N’s bravery…_ “The world can’t help but change. It will become a world where we are seperated from Pokémon…” 

“Right…” the other man muttered. “Moreover, the boss of Team Plasma, N, who reawakened Zekrom, apparently said to look for the other Pokémon, Reshiram.”

“If I remember the myth, Zekrom’s powerful electricity, along with the other Pokémon’s fire, devastated ancient Unova in an instant. Even knowing that, N is still wanting to awaken the other?!” 

“H-huh?!” Bianca gasped. “Isn’t it dangerous to bring back a Pokémon that powerful?”

“Miss, you are a very kind person. And yes, yes it is. Still, I don’t know if other Pokémon will be able to stand up to it. Because, no matter what… it is a legendary being… I don’t like the idea of taking orders from N,” _I don’t either._ “but searching for the dragon-the stone-might not be a bad plan.” Alder looked at the young trainers. “We certainly can’t let Team Plasma reawaken both of them!” 

“If getting a dragon on my side is the key to defeating him, then I will do so,” Hilda insisted. _And ending his brilliant plan of unnecessary destruction._

He nodded. “Since I’ve traveled all over Unova, I have an idea of where it might be. Let’s head to the Relic Castle. Hilda, everyone, I’m going!” 

“I see. We’ll leave that to you. I’m going to investigate the tower. Hopefully, I’ll find something,” the professor decided. 

“Then, I will go with you,” Brycen said. They were off. 

“I think I understand better now,” said Cheren. “Being able to do something for Pokémon-for somebody at a time like this-is strength… I’m sure of it. And my strength is something that is given to me by Pokémon. Ok, Champion, let’s hurry!” Then the two left as well, leaving Hilda with only Bianca. 

“Hilda, this has turned into a big deal. So confusing… I dunno what to do…” 

“Me too,” she admitted. “This is getting so bad…” 

“Are you gonna go to the Relic Castle, Hilda?” 

“Of course I will. Defeating N and Zerkom is my job to do.” _He made it that way. He chose me out of all the people in the world to be his counterpart. His partner._

_I don’t know whether to run in the opposite direction and hide forever, or confront him despite the fact that I may lose, with or without Reshiram, wherever he is in this entirely too big world that he has already started changing._

~~~~~

After buying herself a hearty, late dinner in the hope of giving herself some extra energy, Hilda continued on her quest to stop N. The Relic Castle was located past Castelia City, before Nimbasa, somewhere to the left of the much-too-hot desert, Route 4. The nickname for the place it was in was the “Desert Resort”, a name that really didn’t suit the area at all. _Apparently it’s supposed to be ‘nicer than the average desert.’ I doubt that._ As Hilda journeyed through the raging sandstorms, she discovered that previously on Route 4 the duststorms there were nothing compared to these. 

After some time of wandering through the burning sand past midnight and feeling as though she was going to collapse face-first into it and be buried alive, she made it to one of the only two surviving entrances to the ruins. She thrust the fifth empty bottle of water into her bag, determined to go forward. 

“Stop, Hilda!” she heard Cheren call. _Can’t he stop me inside the ruins, where there isn’t sand buffeting me at every turn,_ Hilda thought as he approached her. “That’s the entrance to the Relic Castle.” 

“I know, Cheren.” 

“You’re impressive, Hilda, making it here before I did.” 

“I know, Cheren.” 

He stared at her. “You’ve been exhausting yourself out all night. You don’t look well, Hilda. Maybe one of us can get the stone for you-” 

“Don’t you dare, Cheren. It’s my dragon.” 

He sighed at her stubbornness. “Dealing with the Desert Resort’s Pokémon took longer than I would’ve thought. I only made it all the way out here thanks to my Pokémon.” 

He walked through the entrance. “Alder went on ahead. Let’s hurry.” 

“You just said I shouldn’t tire myself out,” she grumbled as she followed him inside. “At least there’s no incoming sand in my face now.” 

Hilda and Cheren had to avoid quicksand as they made their way down her favorite things at the moment: stairs. 

They split up after a bit to explore more ground. Hilda ran into a Sage at the bottom of a staircase.

“Ghetsis told us that once again we should test how much power you have. We will see if you can defeat Team Plasma!” Ryoku declared, despite not battling her. _Great. More gingers to deal with._

After dealing with a grunt nearby, Hilda tripped into quicksand. _Well, I suppose it was inevitable. It’s everywhere here, after all._

She landed bottom-first into a tiny dune. “Oof.” 

Another grunt and more quicksand made her fall to another floor, deeper underground. She found a staircase, but then more quicksand and more grunts. 

Countless more kept on draining the energy out of her before she finally met up with Cheren just in time to find Alder and Ghetsis confronting each other. 

“Whew! I finally caught up,” her friend said. “You’re so quick, Hilda.” 

“I know, Cheren.” 

“You two. Come here,” the Champion ordered. “Come to my side.” 

They did so. “It looks like everyone is here,” Ghetsis announced. “It seems you are working hard to resurrect Reshiram, the other dragon-type Pokémon, aren’t you? But it appears the Light Stone you seek is not here.” _How did he know we’d be here? The Shadow Triad? Probably; N said they’d stalk me more often now. Good Arceus._

“Well then, congratulations are in order! Hilda, you were chosen by our King. If you truly desire to keep the world as it is, where Pokémon live alongside people, you must bring the other dragon-type Pokémon spoken of in legend and battle with our King. Otherwise, Team Plasma will steal every Pokémon from every person in the world and release them all!”

“So you ADMIT to stealing instead of ‘liberating’ them?” Hilda demanded. She was ignored. 

Alder narrowed his eyes. “Release them, you say? Do the Pokémon who live with their trainers actually want that? Is the liberation you talk about really just stealing Pokémon from people?”

“What’s this?” _So you listen to him and not me? Well, that just gives me another reason to become Champion instead of your precious son. N is precious to me, at least._ “Champion Alder, even though illness took the Pokémon that had been your partner for many years, and you haven’t had a serious battle in all that time… Even you, who ordered the Elite Four to protect the Pokémon League and left to wander the Unova region alone… Even a Champion like you now wants to protect a world where Pokémon and people live together? Team Plasma’s King will show the people of Unova that he is stronger than a Champion who keeps Pokémon bound! And just like the Hero who founded Unova, he will be accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He will give this order! ‘Trainers, release your Pokémon!’ For this, we have prepared a suitable castle for the legendary Zekrom and our King!” _And queen, and maybe Reshiram too, if I lose… I can’t lose, for the sake of the whole world!_

“I won’t lose!” Alder insisted. “I’ll fight for all the trainers who love their Pokémon, and for all Pokémon who believe in their trainers!”

Ghetsis just shook his head. “Our King has no interest in you. He has already determined the victory against you is assured.” 

“So you stayed behind just to tell me that? Just to make a fool of me?”

“Of course not,” the Sage replied smoothly. “I’m doing this out of kindness. Yes, kindness. I’m making sure the Champion doesn’t get hurt for no reason. Granted, the moment when someone loses all hope… I really do love to watch that moment. Well then, farewell.” Ghetsis pushed past Hilda and Cheren and was gone. She couldn’t stop her body from shuddering as he walked by. 

“Alder… What are you going to do now?” Cheren asked him hesitantly. 

“Hmm… It seems my only choice is to return to the Pokémon League and battle N. But it bothers me to do exaclty what Ghetsis wants…” _Me too._ “More importantly, what should we do about the Light Stone?”

 _I don’t even know anymore. Where in the name of Arceus could it be?_ “Champion Alder, why don’t we go outside for now?” 

“Yes… that’s a good idea. It’s hard to breathe in here!” _As if the air is any fresher outside!_

“It’s hard to put this into words… but I’ll never forgive them for this!” Cheren declared once they reached the surface of sand. 

“What could that guy called N possibly want?” Alder wondered. “Could he be trying to prove he is right by winning the battle of the two dragons?” _That, and making me lose so he can snatch me away from you all forever. Suddenly, the fantasy of N and I being a royal couple doesn’t sound so great anymore. I’ll have no more free will…_

Suddenly her Xtransciever started ringing loudly. _Oh Arceus._

“Hilda!!” It was the younger Professor Juniper. “Hello? Hilda!!”

“I’m right here!” 

“Oh! You picked up! Hey, Hilda. Come to the museum in Nacrene City immediately! Right away, got it?”

“What?” 

“I mean right now!” she yelled before hanging up on her. 

“I could hear Professor Juniper’s voice from clear over here!” Alder declared. _You’re only standing a few feet away from me…_ “Seems like something big is happening. I wonder what is waiting at the museum in Nacrene City. I’ll go on ahead!” His flying-type Pokemon appeared in an instant and flew him away. 

“I’ll look around here once more,” Cheren decided. “In case anything useful is hiding here. I don’t want to believe what that Ghetsis says… You should head for the Nacrene City Museum too.”

“I will. Maybe, just maybe, the Light Stone is there.” _Right under our noses the whole time._

“I hope so. Good luck, Hilda.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda is in a bad mood oof 
> 
> I mean who wouldn’t be extremely stressed when the future of the world is place on your shoulders by your significant other XD


	17. Chapter 16: The Light Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone is found, but Hilda is uncertain about whether she’ll win the final battle against N or not.

Hilda remembered the place. Part of it was the second gym she’d been too. She ran through a list of exhibits she’d taken the time to look at before her battle, before falling asleep in Swoobat’s fuzzy fur as she flew. 

She was still sleeping by the time her Pokémon landed in front of the gym, and she slowly blinked open her eyes as Swoobat started making concerned noises to wake her up. _This had better be worth it._

“Alder told me what’s going on,” the professor explained as Hilda stood up in front of her, the Champion, Bianca, and the other professor. “Hilda, you got caught up in something serious, it seems…” 

“No joke,” she muttered as Lenora came out of her gym with something in her hands. _Could it be…?_

“Is this is?” the woman asked as she held it up for everyone to see. 

“Whoa. Isn’t that the stone found in the Desert Resort a while back?” Bianca asked. 

“Yes, that’s right, but is this really a dragon-type Pokémon?” Lenora sounded skeptical. 

“Surely… When I investigated Dragonspiral Tower earlier, I found elements that were dated to the same era as this Light Stone!” the older professor exclaimed. 

“… I looked into that as well,” his daughter replied. “I believe we’ve found some hope, if not the answer to defeating Team Plasma.”

“Impressive, as always,” Lenora agreed. 

“But, you know, we’re lucky… ’Cause what if Team Plasma, like, noticed that old stone that time they came and took the fossilized dragon’s skull…” Bianca pointed out. “That would’ve been very, very bad…” _Would N have given it to me later on then? Or would he keep it, and not give me a fair fight and chance? I don’t think he would’ve done the latter, though. He has been an honorable opponent so far. I don’t think that would change now._

“That’s a good point. It’s clear to me that they were trying to steal the dragon’s skull so they could revive the legendary dragon-type Pokémon.” The gym leader of the city stepped forward. “If you would, Hilda, take this…” 

“Wait a moment, Hilda!” Alder interrupted. “If you take the Light Stone, that means you’ll be the one to battle N if anything happens to me. Are you really ok with that?” 

“Yes. He made it my job to do; I may as well do it and finish Team Plasma once and for all.” 

“I understand. You are determined to take on this duty. Then, here it is. Prepare yourself. Be strong.” 

“… I see. If things don’t go as planned, you’ll use this Light Stone. You’ll protect the true future for us and Pokémon. Hilda, we’re counting on you. Please take care of yourself.” 

The ancient stone was gently placed into the young woman’s hands. _I am an eighteen-year-old who only became an adult a few months ago and now I have the responsibility to save the world alongside some dragon that’s apparently in this stone given to me by my greatest enemy who somehow became my significant other. What in the name of Arceus is going on?_

The stone, roughly the size of a basketball, seemed to glitter a bit in the moonlight. It was white, round, and surprisingly, a little warm. _Reshiram’s flames…_ Hilda put it carefully in her bag, unsure of how to get the dragon out of it. 

“So, how do we wake the dragon-type Pokémon out of the stone, then?” Everyone looked at everyone for answers. Then Lenora suddenly exclaimed, 

“That’s it! We’ve got them, don’t we?”

“Ah-hah. We’ve got those two.” Alder turned to the new Hero. “Hilda! Go to Opelucid City. The gym leader of that city uses dragon-type Pokémon. He could know something. I’ll go on ahead and wait for you there. Until then!” His flying-type Pokémon flew him away. 

“That’s right! Opelucid City’s Drayden might know something!”

“Hey, Hilda,” the other professor said. “Never forget that you always have Pokémon right by your side.”

“I’m going to head back to the lab and do some research… I’ll see if I can uncover what kinds of beings these legendary dragon-type Pokémon are and if there is any way to awaken them…” 

“N did it. Surely Reshiram will HAVE to respond to me screaming obnoxiously at him to wake up,” Hilda declared, placing her hands on her hips. 

Everyone laughed, and the two professors went to their lab. “Don’t worry!” Lenora said. “If we have something for you, we’ll come running to find you!”

“Ooh. Sounds real serious… Um, that’s about all I got out of it. Hilda, do you know where the city is? When you leave from Icirrus City and, like, go through Route 8 and cross the Tubeline Bridge, it’s on the other side, past Route 9. It’s a long way.”

“I’ll get there soon. Right now, I think we all need a rest.” _Especially me. Team Plasma is taking my endless energy away. Argh._

~~~~~

Hilda didn’t set her alarm this time; she slept in the town’s Pokémon Center for as long as she needed to. She woke to find the late sunset reaching her from the window. _What a night._

_They all said I shouldn’t push myself so hard. Well, I’ve got to, and I have, to save us all apparently. Sorry, Mom. If I defeat N, maybe you’ll reward me by letting me sleep in as long as I want to at home._

Before flying back to Icirrus City to continue her journey from where she’d left off, she decided to join Bianca at a café nearby. 

“I’m really worried about all this,” her friend said as Hilda hungrily bit into her sandwich. “I thought getting my Pokémon stolen was bad… and now they’re going to take everyone else’s away, too?”

“Stop talking about Team Plasma for a moment. Let me concentrate on this beautiful food before the gingers ruin it.” 

“They’ve really pulled you down, huh? I can see it in your eyes.” Hilda glared at her. “Yeah, I can definitely see it.” 

They were quiet for a while as they ate. Then Bianca said, “You haven’t been yourself for a while. I know you’ve always pushed yourself too hard, but it’s more than that, isn’t it?”

“Of course it’s more than that. I WAS CHOSEN OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD TO SAVE IT!” Hilda slammed her half-eaten sandwich onto her plate and stood up. “And there’s nothing else I can do besides do as exactly as N says and I don’t want to do that. Hmph.” 

“Deep breaths, deep breaths,” her friend insisted as Hilda sat back down angrily. “It must be so stressful for you… But I know you can do it, Hilda. You’ve beaten Cheren and I in battle every time. And you’ve defeated N before, right?”

“Right.” 

“Then you can defeat him again, dragon or no dragon. You have a team of five healthy and strong Pokémon; you’re fully capable of giving him a good fight.” 

“He HAS always battled fair,” she admitted, tapping her fingers on the tables. “But still… What if I happen to lose when I’ve tried my very hardest? What’s going to happen?” _I really, REALLY don’t want to be stuck as a queen of a world I didn’t wish for… Will all of this be for nothing?_

“I have no idea. But surely there will be others after you who will stop Team Plasma forever. I hear your cousin wants to be a trainer, too.” 

“She does. But Rosa won’t start until she’s eighteen like us. That’s two years away, and somehow I believe N wants to fight much sooner than that.” _The time is so soon now..._

“Well… If you do happen to lose, which I truly doubt knowing you, I think there will be huge rebellions against Team Plasma. And if something bad happened to you, we’d all do our best to save you from N. You know we care so much about you, Hilda. Don’t ever forget that, ok?”

She resumed eating. “Ok.” _But I’m still so anxious about all this… and N himself. Why did he think this was such a good idea?_


	18. Chapter 17: Having Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda battles Bianca and then runs into Plasma Sage Ghetsis at Tubeline Bridge.

That night, Hilda journeyed through rainy Route 8 and splashed through puddles to get to the Tubeline Bridge. She actually enjoyed the damp, despite the autumn breeze slowly turning into winter chills. 

The bridge wasn’t the biggest in the region, but it was pretty grand. Before Hilda could walk across it, Bianca caught up to her and challenged her to a battle.

“If you can defeat me, you can DEFINITELY defeat N!” she exclaimed. 

“See? You can totally win against him,” Bianca said once the fight was done with. “Yep! You’re amazing, Hilda! I’m really, really, REALLY impressed.”

“Ah, come on, it’s not that big of a deal,” Hilda said, waving a dismissive hand in her friend’s face. 

“But Team Plasma IS a big deal, and now you’re totally ready to battle them and defeat N once and for all. You’ll do great, I promise.” 

Hilda did her very best to finally believe that.

Bianca fixed her green hat. “In Castelia City, my precious Pokémon was stolen by Team Plasma. So I really, really understand!”  _ You don’t know N…  _ “If Team Plasma forces everyone to liberate their Pokémon, there will be nothing but sad people!” 

“That’s true.”  _ I’d feel horrible for letting them all down…  _

“Hilda! Stop Team Plasma! Don’t allow Pokémon to be stolen from trainers who love them! I think that’s the truth-or ideal-you’ve been pursuing, Hilda.”

Bianca gazed at her friend’s tired expression. “Oh dear, here I’ve come all this way, and I’m afraid I’m bothering you when you’re going through so much. All I wanted was to help you relax and give you some confidence, Hilda. Knowing you, you’ll be fine! Definitely! You’ll totally be fine! I guarantee it! Anyway, you know what I mean, I’ve been telling you it over and over again, so yeah… So bye for now!” 

“Thank you, Bianca. I promise this will all be over soon, if I can help it.” 

~~~~~

As Hilda crossed the bridge on foot, she watched the trains go back and forth underneath her feet’s floor.  _ What a strangely calming sight.  _

What definitely wasn’t a calming sight was Ghetsis standing alone in silence at the other end of the bridge. She was a few yards away from him when the Shadow Triad suddenly surrounded her.  _ Great.  _

“… Come.” She was sped over to the Sage. “Ghetsis. We brought the one you wanted.” Then the three disappeared from her sides and stood behind their leader. 

“Excellent. It seems that you have obtained the Light Stone.” Hilda suddenly felt the weight of it in her bag.  _ Were the Shadows digging through it without my noticing?  _ “I congratulate you on a job well done.” 

Ghetsis walked to the right and stopped, looking thoughtful. “It is my Lord N’s thought that the two holders of the legendary Pokémon should put their beliefs on the line and strive to find which is the true Hero.” He paced to the left, the Shadows behind unmoving. 

He bowed his head. “This is not necessary, however. From his infancy, I provided him with the education required to become the Hero of legend.”  _ Do I need education as well? _ “Indeed, he has been so acknowledged by the legendary Pokémon… Such purity of purpose is his.” 

He came back to his original standing place. “The liberation of Pokémon of which I… Of which Team Plasma speaks is the separation of Pokémon from foolish people!”  _ Are you calling me foolish?! Or, more importantly, are you calling your own self foolish? Because I can see that quite well.  _

“That’s the truth! All trainers will become helpless to resist us! We alone will be able to use Pokémon!”  _ What?! Don’t you care about those in your “care?” Don’t you want to free them, like all the others?  _

_ And I will resist every single one of you, if it’s the last thing I do.  _

Ghetsis grinned evilly, making Hilda want to runaway and hide forever. “The preparations are complete! When my perfect plan is set in motion, first a few gullible Pokémon trainers who are unable to resist Team Plasma will release their Pokémon. Then that number will become a hundred, then a thousand… In no time, even the gym leaders and the Champion will become unable to fight us. Having a Pokémon will be considered a bad thing! Even people like the sad little Bianca-”

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT-”

“-whose Pokémon was stolen in Castelia, will be unable to face public opinion and will release her Pokémon!”  _ Why did you have to be there when it happened?  _ “That’s the kind of world we’ll make!”

Ghetsis stepped towards her, making her shiver.  _ He’s even taller than N… about ‘6,6”, great Arceus help me.  _ “You may have the stone, but there’s no chance whatsoever that the legendary Pokémon will accept you as the Heroine. So, if you’re not willing to hand over your precious Pokémon, I suggest you search for some courage-because you’re going to need it!”

Then he turned his back on her and was gone, the Shadow Triad disappearing in an instant. “I have courage! I just got some!” Hilda called.  _ “… Sad little Bianca? Ha, we’ll see who’s sad when your plans to take over fail because of me.  _

Tubeline Bridge was behind her as Hilda made her way through Route 9. She stopped at the giant Shopping Mall Nine to stock up on potions and Pokéballs.  _ I must be ready to catch Reshiram once he finally comes out of the stone. In the end, it will be alright. It has to be!  _


	19. Chapter 18: The Last Gym Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda enters Opelucid City in the hope of finding out more about the dragon with her and for her last gym battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I just wish Ghetsis would go away tbh

When Hilda entered Opelucid City, she reunited with the Champion. 

“Hello, Hilda,” he said. “This way.” He led her to where a group of Plasma grunts where standing in a line behind Ghetsis with their Team’s banners.  _ Another speech? Oh, for Arceus’ sake. _

“Ghetsis… What a liar,” Alder muttered as they stood behind the rest of the crowd. “Desperately trying to con everyone with his speech.” 

“That’s correct!” Ghetsis exclaimed. Hilda began to listen to his booming voice, even though she really didn’t want to. “Our Lord N has combined his power with the legendary dragon-type Pokémon and intends to create a new world. We herald the return of the Hero of Unova, founder of this region.”

“Hero?” someone in the crowd asked.

“Dragon?”

“Legend!”

The Sage paced to the left. “Pokémon are different from people. They are living beings who contain unknown potential.” He strolled to the right. “They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn.” He returned to the center. “They are beings whose greatness we should acknowledge! Beings who should be freed from our oppression!”

“Freed?”

“Pokémon?” 

“We, Team Plasma, invite you to join us!”  _ And just when I thought it couldn’t get any worse. _ “We all want to create a new world where people and Pokémon are both free! Ladies and gentlemen, I ask you now… Please, release your Pokémon. And so I end my plea to you today.”  _ Plea? Seriously? _ “Thank you one and all for your attention.” 

As they had during the first speech, two Plasma grunts grabbed the banners with their logo on them while the rest surrounded Ghetsis and were off.

“Is it true?” a person in the listening group asked. “Have we been making Pokémon suffer?” 

“Hmm… Maybe we SHOULD release our Pokémon like Team Plasma says…” someone else muttered. 

“No way!” protested a woman. “Without Pokémon, I’ll be lonely and sad!” _Me too, honestly._

The crowd dispersed, leaving Hilda, Alder, and Iris with the city’s gym leader in the street. “What was that about? That speech was off-the-charts strange!” Iris exclaimed. 

“The cooperation of people and Pokémon is how Unova came to exist to begin with. If a Pokémon really didn’t want anything to do with humans, it would simply leave…” Drayden shook his head. “Capturing a Pokémon in a Pokéball doesn’t mean you’ve captured its heart.” 

Hilda and Alder approached the two. “It’s been a while, Iris and Drayden.” 

“Oh! Mr. Alder! And the girl who helped out that time. Hilda, right?” 

“Yeah. That’s me.” 

“What’s wrong? What does the wandering Champion need from us?” the gym leader asked. 

“Briefly, my request is this: Tell us about the legendary dragon-type Pokémon!” 

“Are you talking about Zekrom? Or Reshiram? What’s the sudden interest?” Iris asked. 

“Moments ago, a troublemaker known as Ghetsis was here. He said a trainer named N has reawakened Zekrom…”  _ Believe me, N isn’t any ordinary trainer…  _

“Yes! That trainer called N apparently told Hilda here to search for the other dragon-type Pokémon!”

Drayden scratched his head. “Let me check that I have this straight. This N, or what have you, presumes to set the two dragon-type Pokémon against each other in battle to test his convictions?” 

“Oh, no! Reshiram and Zekrom get along so well!”

“That’s right, Iris. The ones who make Pokémon battle are the trainers… And it’s so the trainers and the Pokémon can get to know each other better.” Alder shook his head. “I’m going to the Pokémon League. No, I guess in this case I should say I’m RETURNING to the Pokémon League! Of course, I’ll defeat N! I’ll teach him about the beauty of this world, where Pokémon and trainers live together in harmony! Also, Hilda, I’ll await your arrival. Once you’ve obtained the last badge, come to the League! The Opelucid gym leader is tough. Take care!” 

“I will.” 

“Farewell. I’m counting on you, Drayden and Iris!” Then the Champion was gone.  _ If he loses against N, I’ll be the one to have to defeat him… If Reshiram would come out of this rock beforehand, that would be very helpful.  _

“Aww… He’s gone. Is he ok? He looked kinda scary.” 

“Don’t worry, Iris. He is the strongest trainer in all of Unova.” Drayden turned to the trainer standing nearby. “Well, Hilda, is it? Come to my home. As Alder asked, I’ll tell you everything I can about the two legendary dragon-type Pokémon. Iris, child, please show the way.”

“You bet! If it’s Opelucid City, I can take you anywhere. As for the story of Zekrom and Reshiram, we’ll tell you all we know about it! This way!” 

Hilda quietly followed the younger girl to one of the many houses nearby.  _ N told me a lot already, but he didn’t explain to me how to make this dragon come out of a stone. I hope we can all manage to figure something out together.  _

~~~~~

“I’ll explain,” Drayden said once Hilda had sat down. “What you are holding is the Light Stone.”  _ Wow, I’m shocked.  _ “Reshiram, who will likely awaken from it, and Zekrom, who is already awake, were once the same Pokémon.” 

“The same?”  _ N didn’t tell me that. Maybe he didn’t reveal everything to me, like how to get this mythical thing out of some dumb-looking rock.  _

“Yeah. That same Pokémon, along with twin Heroes, brought a new region into being. And people and Pokémon had happy lives!” Iris exclaimed. 

“One day, however… The twin Heroes, the older brother who sought the truth, and the younger brother who sought ideals, began to argue about how to decide which one of them was right… The single dragon-type Pokémon that had been with them all that time split its body into two. One sided with the older brother, and the other with the younger brother.” 

“In pursuit of ideals, the black dragon-type Pokémon sought to usher in a new and better world… His name was Zekrom.”  _ Like N does. Perhaps that’s why Zekrom awakened so fast for him.  _ “And the other, the white dragon-type Pokémon, sought truth, and to usher in a new world-a world of good…”  _ A world of good? Will the world change if I win?  _ “His name was Reshiram.” 

“Because the two of them were once the same entity, their battle raged endlessly and neither one could be declared the winner.”  _ Does that mean neither N and I can win? _ “They simply exhausted themselves. The twin Heroes proclaimed that there was no one side that was right and ceased the conflict.” 

“But, but… The twin Heroes’ sons started the battle again! And an instant later, Zekrom and Reshiram destroyed Unova with lightning and fire! Then, they disappeared!” the younger girl exclaimed. “But, but… If people work with Pokémon in the right way, we don’t have to worry anymore about the world being destroyed. I mean, Zekrom and Reshiram worked hard for everyone and made a new region! So, it should be alright, I think.” 

“True. Pokémon cannot speak. People may hurt Pokémon even more by imposing their selfish thoughts on them. But, no matter what, Pokémon and people believe in each other, need each other, and will continue to live together…”

“Yeah! So I’m never gonna forgive Team Plasma for trying to separate Pokémon and us!” 

“Sorry. We got a little off topic at the end. That is everything we know. Unfortunately, we don’t know how to awaken the legendary Pokémon…”

“It’s alright. I’m sure I’ll figure it out before the battle,” Hilda replied, swallowing her disappointment. “Thank you for telling me all of this. I appreciate it.” 

Drayden nodded. “I made a promise to Alder. You must win the gym badge from the Opelucid Pokémon gym. Hilda, I’ll be waiting for your challenge there!”

“I’ll be there soon,” she promised.  _ Just another step closer to fighting N…  _

~~~~~

“Excellent, young lady. Now, I have something to ask of you,” the gym leader said once he had been defeated the next day. Despite the urgency she’d been feeling the night before, Hilda had badly needed sleep. “Head for the Pokémon League and go after Alder. It’s past Route 10, which runs from this city to Victory Road. I know Alder’s strength, but I don’t know the depths of N’s power…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is gonna start in a few days but I’ll do my best to hopefully finish this either before or not long after it begins because I’m so close to being done with this one oof


	20. Chapter 19: One Step After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda reminisces on Route 10, preparing herself to face Victory Road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Insert Route 10 music here)

“Hello, Hilda!” Professor Aurea Juniper said when she saw the young trainer exit the gym. “Was Drayden tough as ever?” 

“Yeah. It was a bit of a rough battle, but I made it through.” _Despite the fact that my anxiety is literally killing me right now and is making my stomach hurt too._

“That’s great! Oh, I came to report on how to resurrect the legendary Reshiram.” 

Hilda’s eyes widen. “You found a way?!” 

The professor nodded. “I thought it would be better to tell you in person than over the Xtransciever. And as for the conclusion… Well, I haven’t figured it out yet. I’m sure the Pokémon will wake up when he deems someone worthy. More importantly, aren’t you amazing!” 

“Eh… I just do my best, that’s all.” 

“Yeah! You have all eight of Unova’s gym badges, right? You’ve become so strong! You probably don’t even know it, but you’ve changed a lot since you left Nuvema Town. Well then, I’ll show you where such a strong trainer should head next!” she exclaimed. 

_Have I changed? I guess I’ve gotten more experienced,_ Hilda thought quietly as she followed the professor through the city. All the bright lights and just the technology feel of the town made her eyes hurt and her head ache. _And more tired._

“Pass through that gate,” Juniper said, pointing to it ahead of them. “Go down Route 10, and you’ll arrive at the badge check gates! Once you get through Victory Road, past the gates, you’ll finally be at the Pokémon League!” _Oh dear. I don’t know if I have the strength to get through all of that in one day. Victory Roads are so long in every region, and they’re full of hundreds of trainers…_

The professor turned to the silent young woman at her side. “Oh, that just makes me think of when I was showing you around the Pokémon Center in Accumula Town. Hilda? Do you regret setting out on your Pokémon journey?” 

The sudden question caught her completely off guard. “Of course not! It’s been a lot of fun, despite Team Plasma messing it up every five minutes.” _And giving me N to worry about. I wonder how he’s doing right now. Does he get along well with Zekrom? Will I get along with Reshiram?_

“Thanks! That’s the greatest answer you could give! I was really happy to be able to give you three those Pokémon as a present!” Hilda thought of Bianca and Cheren. _I hope I get to see them again soon before the real fighting starts. They’re probably not far behind me._ “Because Pokémon create chances to meet more wonderful people and Pokémon!” 

She now thought of N, as she did all the time now. “You’re right. I HAVE met many wonderful people and Pokémon. I’m grateful for that.” 

“Of course! Hilda, this is a present for you!” To her astonishment, a Master Ball was placed in her hands. _Great Arceus…_ “The Master Ball is the most powerful kind of Pokéball. It can catch any Pokémon without fail. This is the only way I can support you, except to say… Be true to yourself. No matter what happens next, stay strong and keep going with your Pokémon! See you!” 

“Bye! Thank you again!” Hilda called as she walked away. 

~~~~~

As Hilda stepped out onto Route 10 for the first time, she felt strangely at peace for the first time in days. _I have all right badges. I’m going to start the long journey to the Pokémon League, and I’m going to beat whoever is Champion by the time I get there. No matter what happens now, I’ve got to stay strong for the people and Pokémon of Unova. Even if it means tiring myself out. Again._

Route 10 was a peaceful place. The trainers here were scarcer than on the other ones, and the autumn chill flowed through her as she took deep breaths to try and relieve her stress a bit. _It will be alright._

Dying leaves fluttered by her as she walked on a little bridge above a river. Hilda stopped to gaze at her reflection. Her eyes reflected the blues of the river. “What a journey.” 

“I don’t know where you are or what you’re doing right now, N, but I hope you’ve enjoyed your journey too, even if you don’t like us trainers. I hope I opened up your eyes a bit, even if you’ll never admit it to me.” 

“I miss you,” she said softly to her reflection. For a second, she thought she saw N standing next to her, but when she blinked he was gone. _Great, I’m becoming delusional. That isn’t normal… Then again, this adventure hasn’t been exactly that. Not even close._ “I hope that our final fight isn’t the last time we see each other. You’re so much more than a King, you know.” 

“Hey, Hilda!” she suddenly heard Cheren call. He and Bianca were waving at her from the direction she’d came from. She snapped out of her trace and turned to face her friends. 

“Drayden And Professor Juniper told me. You’re heading for the Pokémon League, right?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” 

“Since it’s Alder… Since it’s the Champion, I think it will be all right. Worst-case scenario… you’ll be battling Team Plasma’s boss, N.” _King, Cheren. He is a KING._ “I need to know if you can handle it!”

The battle started. _He’s gotten strong, too,_ Hilda thought as they fought. Bianca watched eagerly to see the outcome. 

Hilda became the victor. “Yep, you are something else,” he said. “And I mean that sincerely. Right. Now I have to make your Pokémon healthy.” He did so. “Right now, there’s no way I can compete with you, Hilda. If there is anything I can do to help in the battle with N, just say so…”

“Thank you, Cheren,” she said gratefully. 

“Hilda… There’s not much I can do to help you, but I want you to have these!” Bianca handed her a few Max Revives. “Still, it’s kind of funny. Everyone’s so different.” 

“Funny? At a time like this…”

“Come on, Cheren. Can’t you just smile for once? Taking everything so seriously all the time isn’t going to change anything.” _She’s not wrong, but I don’t blame him. This is probably the most serious situation I’ve been in._ “You know… Since we’ve met our Pokémon and walked the same roads together, a lot has happened…” _No kidding._ “We’ve all changed a lot! We found out that the things we want to do and the things we can do are different for each of us, right? That’s what made our journey so worth it. Somehow, all this just makes me happy.” 

“… So that’s what you mean,” Cheren muttered. “… You are right that we’re all different and we should do the things that we can do.” He turned to Hilda. “There are as many truths and ideals as there are people and Pokémon. The most important thing is that we help one another out. That’s why people and Pokémon are always by each other’s side. That’s what I’ve come to think lately… Hilda! If anything happens to you or Alder, I will do everything I can to help you. That’s why I have to keep training and getting stronger. Just… don’t be reckless, ok?” 

_Ha. Well, I’ll try not to be, despite the situation I’m in._ But she also felt guilty. _I’ve spent so many of my thoughts thinking about N, I haven’t thought much about what we’ve all learned and my friends in general._ “Ok.” He sped off. 

“He’s gone,” Bianca frowned. “Hilda! Me, too! I’ll do my best to help if I can!”

“Thank you, Bianca. I appreciate it.”

“So… Umm… I wish I could say something totally inspiring, you know? Umm… Ok… Best foot forward!”

“I thought you were going to say something about me slowing down,” Hilda teased. “But Cheren already said something like that, eh?” 

She laughed. “Yeah, he did. Seriously though, don’t get yourself hurt out there, ok? None of us trust N, you know.” 

“I know,” Hilda replied, fighting back the urge to insist he was trustworthy. _He’s not, he’s not, he’s NOT, at least not right now. He’s King of Team Plasma, the enemy, who is going to take over Unova and the whole world if I don’t stop them. I-_

“Are you alright?” Bianca asked, snapping Hilda out of her thoughts. “You look like you’re about to pass out. You’re all red in the face!” 

“Ah… I’m fine. Sorry, I’m just all anxious about N, that’s all.” 

“It’ll be alright. If you have to fight N, I’m sure you’ll win.” She patted her friend’s shoulder. “Be careful out there.” _Words of wisdom from both of you today, eh? I suppose since our journey is almost over, we may as well be all reminiscent._

“I will,” Hilda said as Bianca walked away to elsewhere. The young woman cast one final glance at her reflection, and decided that yes, it would be ok as long as she kept putting her best foot forward after her other. _One step at a time. One battle at a time. Then maybe, after this is all over, I’ll get a chance at peace._


	21. Chapter 20: Victory Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found a video where it goes through all of the buildup of the instruments, so if any of y’all wanna listen to it while reading this to make it more e🅱️ic: https://youtu.be/fUddEEqS2XQ about halfway through it the buildup is complete!

_Well, here we go,_ Hilda thought as she stepped through the entrance building to Victory Road. _Guess I at least won all eight badges, right?_

The wind howled in her ears as she approached the first gate. The area around her was mainly dirt. When she put her first badge in a small slot by where the doorknob should’ve been, the barrier automatically began to move. _Well, that makes this easy. Glad I don’t have to push open these giant stone doors myself._

“Oh, holder of the Trio Badge! Challenge all that you face!” A steady snare drum began to play as she walked through the gateway. 

The next sector before the next entranceway had an off-white stone archway with vines wrapped around it and a bridge across a small river. 

“Oh, holder of the Basic Badge! Show the knowledge you’ve obtained!” Timpani bass joined the drum. 

There were now some ruins of stone walls, grass and pink and white flowers around her as she quietly continued on through it, feeling a sense of calm despite what she very well knew was coming next and the tickling of the tall wildlife. 

“Oh, holder of the Insect Badge! Fight valiantly like an insect!” She heard a tuba play. 

She climbed up a set of stairs on the other side and over a giant carving of a bug to reach the next gate. 

“Oh, holder of the Bolt Badge! Unfurl a shocking battle!” _You bet I will!_ A string bass part joined the others before it. 

_Halfway there. I can do it,_ Hilda thought, huffing and puffing a little before continuing on. _This adventure has really drained away all my energy._

Why there were now multiple electricity generators on either side of her as she walked in a line through the middle of them, the woman had no idea. 

“Oh, holder of the Quake Badge! Make your foes’ hearts tremble!” _Have I already done that to N?_ she wondered. _Or is that still to come when I defeat him? If I hopefully do._

 _Stop thinking negatively. What’s with you lately? Stop letting N crawl inside of your head so much,_ Hilda scolded herself angrily. Pizzicato strings entered the scene. 

She wandered through a small canyon, blue-green gems embedded in its sides.

“Oh, holder of the Jet Badge! Blast ahead with tremendous force!” _I’ll do my best to._ What sounded like cello and violin started playing, then trumpets and trombones came along with her, too. 

_Oh my Arceus. This is incredibly unsafe,_ Hilda thought as she began walking over a crevice. Air from below pushed her and leaves upward, allowing her to get across it. She didn’t dare look down at the darkness below her, as her stomach was feeling ill already. 

“Oh, holder of the Freeze Badge! Show the sharp edge of an icicle!” Tubular bells and chimes managed to give her fresh chills, along with the actual icicles awaiting her. 

She slid past them on the icy floor as she’d originally done in the leader’s gym. _Last gate!_ French horns and another violin section completed the victorious melody. 

“Oh, holder of the Legend Badge! Pass through Victory Road, which lies beyond here, and head for the Pokémon League. Prove that you, too, can be a legend!” 

Hilda passed by two giant dragon heads carved into the rock around her. _I will,_ she thought as she approached the exit, its columns well-polished. _And I’ll prove to N that the world isn’t just as black and white as he thinks it to be._

~~~~~

The main part of Victory Road wasn’t actually as long as she’d assumed it would be; instead it was an actual maze made up of caves and more and more stone. _Oh, dear Arceus._

 _On the outside, it looks like a giant Durant hill,_ Hilda thought crossly as she battled trainer after trainer inside of it and outside, where sometimes she’d have to slide down cliffs to figure out the puzzle. _And it’s a bit cold to me._

After hours of endless wandering, she finally found her way to the top. The stone archway to the League finally stood in front of her. Hilda stepped through it eagerly, ready to fight whatever obstacle dared to cross her path. 

More columns were before her, and it turned out the ancient place happened to be more intimidating in real life than in the many pictures she’d seen of it. The sunset was behind it as she entered the Pokémon Center nearby. 

She did some last minute shopping for battle supplies, such as potions, and then proceeded by attempting to make herself a bit less anxious by taking a shower. _If I happen to lose, well, N wouldn’t want a queen covered in dust and dirt from the outside world he hates so much._

Hilda felt her muscles relax despite the nagging worry that had refused to leave her side ever since the King told her what her role was in his life. _If I win, maybe he’ll step down from his throne and decide to try and see the good as well as the bad. And maybe, just maybe, I can help him do so. If he lets me and doesn’t hate me after I theoretically defeat him. Would he? I don’t know, and yet I’ve spent so much time with him…_

_Not that anyone will ever know what we’ve been wishing for in quiet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, I didn’t know all the names of the instruments before so I looked them up here, as a former band member and current choir one (yes I am a singer as well as a writer believe it or not), I think this article is pretty cool uwu: https://whimsicallytheoretical.com/2017/01/03/pokemon-black-sound-design-music-an-in-depth-analysis/ 
> 
> also sorry for the longer wait than usual for this chapter, school has started again for me and approximately I’ll be updating this and be done by the end of the week. Thank Arceus I only have a few more chapters left to write XD soon I’ll be able to start on something new, I have more story ideas for this series :)


	22. Chapter 21: The Elite Four and the Victorious Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda battles the Elite Four and goes to fight and see who the current Champion of Unova is.

Once again Hilda stood at the entrance to the Pokémon League, the sun almost fully gone behind its golden walls.  _ Well, this is it. I checked on all of my Pokémon, I think we’re going to be ok. And I sincerely hope that if the worst happens, Reshiram comes out of the stone at the right time. Anytime would be a good time, honestly.  _

She stepped inside the beautifully designed structure and looked up at the statue in the middle of it. The gate closed with a  _ clang _ behind her. It was rumored that after she defeated the Elite Four, she would step near the foot of it and be transported somehow to the Champion’s chamber. To her sides were the locations of the four she had to defeat first. 

Hilda decided to go in a counter-clockwise order. To her nearest left was her first opponent, Shauntal. Her tower was basically a library, and when Hilda reached the top of it the Elite Four member was writing at her desk. 

Despite the clouds previously not being dark, it thundered outside anyway. Hilda flinched when she saw a ghost-type Pokémon float by the pitch-black windows. She put Krookodile’s Pokéball at the front of her team, realizing her opponent was a ghost-type trainer. 

“‘Eyes brimming with dark flame, this man rejected everything other than himself in order to bring about one singular justice…’ That’s part of a novel I’m writing. I was just inspired by the challenger who was just here, and somehow I got a little sad…” Shauntal looked up at Hilda from her book. “Excuse me. You’re a challenger, right? I’m the Elite Four’s ghost-type Pokémon user, Shauntal, and I shall be your opponent.”

The battle was on. “Beginnings are important, whether in a good novel or a good battle!”

“Wow, I’m dumbstruck!” she exclaimed once Hilda had won. “I know a lot of words, but right now I can’t figure out how to say this. Perhaps, if the feeling I’m having now is put into words, it will be trapped there. So let me say this… My feeling is you’re a great trainer!”

“Thank you.” 

“S-sorry! First, I must apologize to my Pokémon… I’m really sorry you had a bad experience because of me! Oh! It’s not your fault! This is how battles always are. Even in light of that, I’m still one of the Elite Four!” 

“It wasn’t bad; it was fun. Thanks for the battle,” Hilda said. 

“No problem. Every person who works with Pokémon has a Pokémon story to tell. I’ve found out that stories where people and Pokémon help each other out are far more interesting than stories about only people, or only Pokémon!” 

Hilda left the purple-haired woman behind to fight her next opponent, Grimsley. Before that, however, she noticed a spot near the stairs to Shauntal’s tower that was lit up aqua blue.  _ Just three more to go!  _

Grimsley’s room had a darker red carpet and torches on the path up to him. A huge chandelier was on the ceiling with countless candles.  _ First an author, now a… gambler?  _ Hilda watched him flick a coin with his finger as she approached him.  _ Dark-type, probably.  _

“Man oh man… What is going on today? Challengers coming one right after another. Well, no matter. I am Grimsley of the Elite Four, and I will fulfill my duty to be your opponent.” The fight began. “I never thought you would use that move… Not a bad choice at all.” 

He was defeated. “If somebody wins a battle, then, without doubt, someone else has lost the battle. That’s the way of battle. A real warrior doesn’t dash off in pursuit of the next victory, nor throw a fit when experiencing a loss. A real warrior ponders the next battle.” 

“Whether or not you get to fight at full strength, whether or not luck smiles on you-none of that matters. Only results matter. And a loss is a loss.”  _ Are you predicting I’m going to lose against N? I sure hope not.  _ “See, victory shines like a bright light. And right now, you and your Pokémon are shining brilliantly.”

“Now, I’m nothing more than the guy who lost… Nothing more, nothing less.” He sighed as she quietly left. “You should take that strength and test it against the rest of the Elite Four.” 

Caitlin was the next member of it. The moment Hilda stepped foot inside her tower, she knew she was dealing with a psychic. 

_ Me too,  _ she thought as her opponent sleepily got up out of the giant bed and its curtains at the center.  _ You are a big mood.  _

Stars glittered behind them through the windows. “Who are you? How impudent you are to disturb my sleep.” 

“Sorry. But I need a battle.”  _ Fast, before N gets too far ahead of me.  _

“Hmf… You appear to possess a combination of strength and kindness. Very well. Make your best effort not to bore me with a yawn-inducing battle. Clear?”  _ Clear, Rapunzel. _

“Even at a time like this, I should stay cool and collected… As a trainer, you are both excellent and elegant. Your Pokémon have class. I am very pleased to have battled you,” Caitlin yawned. “In the past, when I battled, the force of my emotions shook me greatly. When my power awoke, I came close to destroying everything around me. That weak person no longer exists… Still, sometimes, my determination fails. Always, I aspire to wrap up a victory with elegance and grace. I invite you to be my opponent again in the future, if you wish.” 

Hilda’s last combatant before the Champion was Marshal. He was different from the other Elite Four members since the fighting-type didn’t have anything to do with magic and mystery. His battle field was a small stadium. 

“Greetings, challenger. My name is Marshal. In order to master the art of fighting, I’m training under my mentor, Alder. My mentor sees your potential as a trainer and is taking an interest in you. It is my intention to test you-to take you to the limits of your strength. Kiai!”

The battle was a bit tougher than the three others, but Hilda made it through in the end. Although she was tired, she knew she had to push forward to battle N, if Alder had been defeated.  _ Knowing N, he’s been prepared for a long time for this… Much longer than I have.  _

“There is no single strongest Pokémon or sole best combination… That’s why it is difficult to keep winning. However, I think a heart that desires strength and strives to grow stronger is a precious ideal. That is why I respect you-because you have these things.” 

“Now… You have become the strongest trainer in this Pokémon League. The statue in the central chamber will take you to the Champion’s room. We, the Elite Four of Unova, are sworn to follow the Champion’s order to be neutral. So the rest is up to you!” 

“I’ll do my best,” Hilda promised.  _ Not just for you all, but for the entirety of Unova, too. May Arceus grant me victory…  _

~~~~~

Four spots for each of the Four were glowing blue as Hilda stepped near the statue, and it began to light up too. She shrieked as it began to move surprisingly quickly downwards with her still standing on it. 

It stopped glowing as she stepped off it to find herself before her favorite thing in the whole world: stairs. A LOT of stairs. Three long flights of them, separated by a few pillars each. 

Hilda was huffing and puffing when she finally reached the top.  _ Well, this is it, _ she thought to herself as she turned around for a few moments to stare at the region behind her.  _ What a view. Reshiram, if you’re listening, PLEASE for the sake of Arceus himself get out of the stupid stone in my bag. It’s almost time now…  _

She entered the green dome. 

Inside it was almost like a mini palace. The building sparkled a bit, golden on the inside as well as outside as she walked around and explored it before climbing a flight of stairs the same color to find the already finished fight. 

Even if she had known that N was more likely to win, even if knew him well and yet not enough, even if she had been any more prepared for this than she was, Hilda was still shocked to find him the winner. 

“It’s over!” he exclaimed to Alder, the now previous Champion. “Never again will Pokémon be made to suffer or be held captive by humans. It’s all thanks to my friend, Zekrom! You may have had the title of Champion… But you can’t stop me with just a title. Your soft heart has left you weak. Years ago, you lost your Pokémon, your partner, to sickness. In order to forget the pain in your heart, you wandered Unova… Who knows how long it’s been since you’ve had to fight with your full strength? I actually kind of like that about you, though.” 

N stepped forward so that the two were face-to-face and eye-to-eye. “As a trainer who far outmatches the Champion, I shall issue an order across Unova: Trainers of the world, free your Pokémon!” 

“I beg you!” the older man cried. “Separating people from Pokémon… Do anything but that!”  _ Oh, Arceus…  _

“You and I both put our beliefs on the line and fought with all our strength. And I won. Do not say another word.” Then he noticed Hilda standing quietly in the background and raced up to her. She swallowed a bit at the look in his green eyes. “… I’ve been waiting.” 

“Hi, N,” she said softly to him. 

“Hey,” he said quietly before resuming his booming voice. “In the future I envisioned, you obtained a stone. And, indeed, you have. That Light Stone… Zekrom is responding to it. He has been. Stop.” 

“What?” 

“This is not a suitable place for the legendary dragons!” 

“Then where is one?” 

“From the ground, rise up!” N howled as he raised his arm in the air. “The castle of Team Plasma!” 

She was about exclaim, “You actually have a castle?!” when the world began to shake violently. “Surround the Pokémon League!” 

Hilda didn’t know what to think or do other than scream as she looked outside and saw the hard ground cracking and Team Plasma’s base rising from it. She couldn’t believe her eyes as the giant structure surrounded the League on all sides and towered over it. Lightning flashed violently behind it in the night sky as suddenly bridges came out of it and sped towards the ground to make entranceways, hurting the much smaller building under it. It was as if a spider web of stairs had been woven to attach the tiny League to the castle. 

Hilda trembled uncontrollably. “What has just appeared is Team Plasma’s castle,” N announced once one staircase had broken into the space behind them. The King’s words will resound from the heights to all below. “You must come to the castle, as well. Everything will be decided there. Whether Pokémon will be liberated from people, or whether Pokémon and people will live together… We will see whose belief is stronger… And our result will change the world.” N turned his back on Hilda and disappeared up the stairs, to his castle. 

_ Come back! I don’t understand…  _ she thought desperately as Cheren rushed up from behind her and the previous Champion. “Mr. Alder, you’re a wreck. It’s not fitting for the Champion.” 

“You did well to get this far,” was all he said. 

“Somehow, I beat the Pokémon League, but it wasn’t easy.” 

“Er… I have to congratulate you.”

_ Now isn’t the time for this, Cheren,  _ Hilda thought with a sigh. 

“I became stronger because I understood what I want to do. Hilda! Tell N this… Some people grow stronger by being with Pokémon. My Pokémon and I are proof. Together, we learned and became stronger.” 

Alder didn’t seem to be able to hear him. “I… I lost. I should have been able to demonstrate the bond between me and my Pokémon. That would have shown that brat the worthlessness of his outrageous dreams.” Hilda flinched.  _ He’s not worthless. He’s become a lot to me. I get why his dreams are good in his eyes, but they aren’t completely right either. But is battling and fighting right? Is it completely wrong, or only partially, depending on the situation? I don’t know. This is all so confusing and my head is starting to hurt. _

“So, his convictions were the real thing… Be careful. The ones who change the world are always the ones who pursued their dreams. Hilda, I ask this of you. Even if Pokémon and people are separated, nothing good will come of it. Please let him know that!” 

Hilda felt as if she were going to cry right in front of them and yet was physically unable to. “I will. I’ll prove to N everything he’s unable to understand.” 


	23. Chapter 22 - Castle of Shining Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda enters and explores Team Plasma's castle before going to fight N.

Hilda began the walk up the long, dark staircase to the castle, past the fallen golden pillars. Suddenly she was above the world, above the ground, before reaching the entrance to the palace. 

To her annoyance, six of the Seven Sages were there, patiently waiting for her arrival. She noted that Ghetsis was strangely absent. 

“Those in accord with fate are preserved, and those who rebel against fate perish.” The one who had spoken stepped forward, and so did each of the others when their time to speak came. 

“When the way is forgotten, duty and justice appear.” 

“One can lose the forest for the trees.” 

“Stop it! Stop it with your supposed wisdom! I have a job to do!” Hilda snapped at the older men. “Go away!”

They didn’t. “If you make a mistake and do not correct it, that is a second mistake.” 

“Superior men understand what is right. Inferior men understand what will sell.” 

“There are not two suns in the sky, nor two sovereigns over the people.”

“Well…” the first Sage said once they all stepped forward again to try and chase her out. “If anything should happen to our King, it would be disastrous. It would ruin Ghetsis’ perfect plan!” 

“And just what IS his perfect plan? And why isn’t he with you lot right now?” Hilda demanded. They ignored her.

“Our Lord N will be disappointed, but the six of us shall defeat you here!”

_ I don’t want N to be sad, and I want to stop all of this, so I’m getting past,  _ she thought determinedly before a new voice spoke:

“Can ya manage that?” 

The Sages looked confused as Clay, the gym leader and cowboy of Driftveil City, came to join Hilda in the fight. “Still standin’ are ya, Hilda?”

The six stepped back. “You… You’re Driftveil’s…?!” 

“Hrrmph! Ain’t just me!” Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden, and Iris appeared. The only gym leaders absent were the first three she’d battled months before, Cilan, Cress, and Chili. _Perhaps they couldn't make it here on time._

“So sorry… Not only are we stronger than you, but there are a lot of us!” Lenora exclaimed. Per Sage, there were two gym leaders ready to fight him.

“Accursed gym leaders!”

“Ignoring Team Plasma… That would be a terrible thing for us gym leaders to do,” Elesa explained. 

“Bianca asked us to come, too,” Burgh said. 

“…” Brycen said nothing, only icy hatred on his face.  _ I wonder if the Shadow Triad are here too.  _

“I’m fine! Don’t worry!” Skyla exclaimed cheerfully. 

“No need to worry!” Iris added. 

“Holder of the Light Stone, please proceed!” Drayden finished. 

“Thank you all,” Hilda said to them gratefully before beginning the last journey to go see N. 

~~~~~ 

The castle was as big on the inside as it looked on the outside. Endless golden-and-white pillars and walls, as well as a navy tile floor surrounded Hilda at every turn. Eventually she found a thankfully short staircase to reach the next level. 

The first room she found of interest was one that appeared to be a fancy dining hall. There were grunts casually hanging about around her as she explored their precious home. 

“…Come.”  _ Oh, not again! They really have been here this whole time! _

But not one of the Shadow Triad members made themself visible.  _ Weird.  _

_Never mind,_ she thought a few steps later as one appeared behind her. “In this castle, you may rest your Pokémon and access your PC. Fear not.” He pointed to another room nearby. “First, have your Pokémon rest in that room. When they are healed, it is our Lord’s N’s wish that you be moved to the innermost part of this castle.” Then he was gone, before she could give him a confused thanks. 

Hilda entered the suggested room to find to her surprise an actual PC and two women who looked similar to N.  _ He mentioned once he had sisters. Same kind face. They must get that from their mother.  _

She approached the pink-haired one first. “I am Anthea… Trainer. Before you go to confront my Lord N, please take a moment to rest…” 

“I will. Thank you.” The two sisters just stood there awkwardly for a moment as they healed her Pokémon. 

“Ah, good. Both you and your Pokémon regained energy… Trainers battle to practice their skills and to grow in experience, but never to hurt their Pokémon. My Lord N has realized this, deep down in his heart… but he has spent too much painful time here in this castle to admit it…”

_ That realization was probably because of me. Oops.  _

She decided to speak to the other quiet girl, the two only a few years older than herself and N. This one was blonde. “I am Concordia. I give peace and comfort to N. N has been separated from people since he was young. He was brought up with Pokémon… Pokémon that were betrayed, mistreated, and hurt by bad people… Ghetsis deliberately brought only those poor Pokémon closer to N. N was touched by their plight, and started pursuing his ideals, thinking only of Pokémon.” 

“N’s heart is pure and innocent. But there is nothing more beautiful and terrifying than innocence,” she finished. 

There were other rooms to explore, but most held no interest to Hilda. Then she encountered another member of the Shadow Triad. Or perhaps it was the same one from earlier; she couldn’t tell. 

“A battle between you and our Lord N will reveal whether our Lord N is an ideal Hero. It will also reveal how you feel about protecting the current world, where people live with Pokémon.” He disappeared as she climbed the stairs, then returned ahead of her once she had reached the top. He pointed to a dark room nearby. 

“That room was the world that was provided to our Lord N…” He turned to Hilda. “I don’t feel anything, even when I go into that room… But you may feel something.” The Shadow was gone.

Hilda stepped inside the room. Automatically she wanted to run back out, but she was still curious about his past. 

A jack-in-the-box played slowly in her ears as she took in her all-too-bright surroundings.  _ Great Arceus…  _ To her left was half of a basketball court, the toy having the name “Harmonia” scribbled on it. To her right was a long train track with many cars for it. To the center there was a skateboard ramp, and boxes filled with a child’s toy dreams. But it certainly didn’t feel that way as she watched a toy airplane attached to the ceiling fly around in endless circles above her. 

She raced out of the cloud-painted floor and pink-and-white checkered walls, leaving them behind her before her breakdown could start. Hilda suddenly realized that there was no bed in there.  _ Arceus… It’s worse than I could have imagined, and what he could ever tell.  _ She wiped the tears from her face as she continued on.

Another floor took her near the room where she sensed N was waiting. Before it were two small, golden statues of bird Pokémon. As she approached the entranceway, the last Sage finally made an appearance. 

“Welcome, holder of the Light Stone. The castle that appeared as if it were enveloping the Pokémon League is a symbol. It means Unova will change.” He nodded, looking satisfied. 

“The King of this castle is the strongest trainer in the world. He is accompanied by the legendary Pokémon. He has defeated the Champion. Added to all that, his heart burns with the desire to improve the world. If that’s not what makes a Hero, what more do you need? Now that the stage is set, we can seize people’s minds and hearts. We can bring into being the world that I-no, that Team Plasma-desires more easily than you can imagine! We and only we will use Pokémon, and we shall rule the powerless populace!”

Ghetsis turned to stare at the wall. “I’ve been waiting so long for this! I’ve kept my silence so no one could piece together what I planned. Now, those painful days are at an end!” He then turned towards the place ahead of them, his voice hurting her ears. “Go! Onward! Discover whether you have what it takes to be a Hero!” 

He stood off to the side as Hilda looked forwards.  _ It’s time. It’s time to save what I can, and fight not just for my freedom from all of this but for the freedom of all the good people and Pokémon in the world.  _

_ It’s time to show and prove instead of just telling King N the plainly visible, clear as day truth.  _


	24. Chapter 23: Their Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and N finally fight to decide which is right.

Hilda had guessed N had a castle, but she felt stupid when she stepped inside the giant room and saw him on his actual throne. 

Under the tile they were standing on, there was water. _I can’t lie; it’s beautiful here. But now I know what’s really been going on behind all this beauty._ She started approaching him, walking halfway up the long aisle until he started speaking. 

N stood up in front of his throne, gazing at her. “What I desire is a world for Pokémon, and Pokémon alone. I will separate Pokémon from people, so Pokémon can regain their original power.”

He started walking down a long, dark blue carpet with dark gold weaved in its sides. “It’s time to settle this once and for all! My determination is absolute! I will prove the value of my beliefs even if it means my Pokémon friends get hurt! Since you’ve come this far, I believe you are equally determined.” 

“That’s because you haven’t been able to stop talking about your precious plans ‘liberation’ and honestly those gingers are all getting on my nerves at this point.”

He laughed surprisingly loudly. “If that’s so, prove it to me! Show me the depth of your determination!” 

Hilda started walking forward again, and met him in the innermost center of the castle, where there was plenty of space to have a battle. _Not just any battle._ _He planned for the fight to be here this night. He planned everything, didn’t he?_

N was only a few feet away from her now as he stepped off of the royal carpet and paced to the right. “You came all this way to battle me… But Reshiram is not responding.” 

“That’s because you never told me how to awaken some mythical being from a dumb rock!”

“You haven’t yet been recognized as the Hero, have you?” He peered at her. “How disappointing.” 

_Please. This is just disappointing for me, not you. Now you just think you’re stronger, and can defeat me easily. And then… And then you can literally do anything in the world to me. Reshiram, please help me!_ Hilda prayed silently. 

“I actually kind of liked you a little.” 

She couldn’t stop herself from snorting. “I think it’s a little more than that, N.” 

He looked sad and didn’t laugh at her sarcasm. “Through our many battles, I got the feeling that you might be a trainer who truly cares for Pokémon!” He stepped in front of her and shook his head. “But I was kidding myself. The idea of trainers getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous!” _Is that really why you wanted to spend more time with me outside of it?_ She felt as though she were a small child being ridiculed. 

“You have two options. Challenge me to a fight you can’t win, or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world where Pokémon are free of people! Or,” N added in a lower voice, “You can stay by my side forever and watch it with me.” 

He extended his hand. “Please,” he said softly. “Please be my queen.” 

Hilda stepped back. “I’m sorry N, but I can’t. Just give me a chance to fight without a dragon, and maybe something good will come of it.” 

“You can’t deny the inevitable,” he insisted as he raised his hand in the air. “Zekrom! Come to me!” 

_I should’ve known he wouldn’t keep that thing in a Pokéball._ Hilda winced as the stone wall behind the throne broke into pieces as the giant black dragon burst forth. Zekrom roared in fury as he landed behind his trainer, blue lightning flying everywhere from his generator tail. Most of the water nearby evaporated, and there were chunks of broken castle everywhere. Shadows from the outside world spread over what they could manage to reach. 

Once Zekrom had settled down a bit, something else made the world shake. Hilda felt the Light Stone tremble and let it float out of her bag. N stepped back. 

“Your Light Stone is… I mean, Reshiram is…” 

Hilda stepped back as the stone began to glow and shake. It absorbed all the aura around it for a moment before converting it into a powerful force that was being freed. 

It spun and spun and spun above them, until Hilda spotted a tiny being inside of it, like a mass of neutrons and protons surrounded by electrons. The little white dragon seemed to grow before opening his deep blue blue eyes and spreading his now enormous, feathery wings. 

Reshiram landed on the floor of the castle in between her and N, roaring with ancient power. His torch of a tail lit up and spread flames as powerful as the lightning of his counterpart in a huge fire. Then the dragon ended his entrance, the heat disappearing. It was an awing sight. 

For a few moments Hilda and Reshiram just stared at each other. _“I have been waiting for you.”_

“Yes, he is speaking to you,” N said, looking amused at her amazed expression. “Zekrom and Reshiram… They were once one life. One Pokémon. Complete opposites, yet the same.” 

_The same…_ It was hard to imagine that. And yet somehow at the same time, it made complete sense. Two halves needed each other to work together harmoniously. 

“Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokémon that appear before the Hero they recognize. Ah… I see.” He gazed at her fondly. “You really are a Hero, too.” 

“I’ll tell you what that Pokémon is saying to you… _‘I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally.’_ He plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing truth. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Reshiram and make him your ally!” 

“Please help me,” Hilda said softly, releasing her Serperior. “Help me change things-no, help me keep things the same. But let the truth seep through N tonight.” 

_“PREEEAAH!”_

N and Zekrom quietly observed from the sidelines as Hilda gave her Pokémon orders to entangle the other dragon’s talons in vines before he could fly upwards and bring down flames from there. The woman reached into her pocket, ready to use the Masterball. 

A purple flash hit the ancient dragon’s side as he fell to the ground and a flash of red made him disappear.

The capsule shook once.

Then twice. 

Then three times. 

Then it clicked. 

“I did it,” Hilda breathed. “I caught a legendary Pokémon.”

“You did.” N looked proud, despite the fact that he now stood a much higher chance of losing to her. “I always knew it would be you.” 

“Did you?”

“From the moment I first laid my eyes on you.” 

“Well, then…” She gently picked up the Pokéball. “Welcome to my team, Reshiram. I could really use your assistance right now.” 

She released the old dragon. “Hi.” 

_“Greetings,”_ Reshiram rumbled. There was a sense of understanding the two shared: defeat their opposite in battle. And although Hilda didn’t know much else about this legendary being, she somehow knew they would share many more memories together. She wondered what they would be. 

Hilda felt strangely calm as Reshiram and Zekrom faced each other for the first time in centuries. 

“Hold on. Your Pokémon are hurt.” N went up to her and healed her Pokémon, squeezing her hand in the process. “There is no triumph to be gained in battling a weakened opponent.” 

He returned to the black dragon’s side. **_“Now, I will create the future I desire! I shall sweep you before me!”_ **

~~~~~

“Is the world going to choose you, and not me?!” N cried as his last Pokémon, Zoroark, fell to the ground as the previous five, including Zekrom, had done. 

“Everything’s ruined. The ideals I held… The dreams Pokémon shared…” He buried his face in his hands and went to his knees.

“I’m so sorry this had to be done,” Hilda said quietly. “But defeating you was the only way to get you to open your eyes fully. My lecturing alone couldn’t do that.” 

He looked up at her through his tears. “…Zekrom and I were beaten. Your truth… Your feelings… They were stronger than mine, it seems…” He slowly rose to his feet and stood in front of her, but he wasn’t trying to intimidate her anymore. “Reshiram and Zekrom… Each of them choosing a different Hero… Is that even possible? Two Heroes living at the same time-one that pursues truth and one that pursues ideals. Could… Could they both be right? I don’t know.” 

N shook his head, taking her hands in his. “It’s not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world.” 

Suddenly he tensed and jerked away from Hilda. She turned around to Ghetsis approaching them, from where he’d been observing with a frightened Anthea and Concordia. 

“After all of that, do you think you’re still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?” N looked at his feet. **_“You good-for-nothing boy!”_ **

The Sage angrily stomped forward, until he was only a few feet away from them. “To start with, I spurred N into pursuing ideals. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokémon now was to give MY Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses! That at least was well done.” 

“Why?” Hilda demanded, already figuring out what had been happening in N’s life. Never before in her life had she felt so much rage. “Why all of this? Why your own son?” _Doesn’t he care at ALL about his child?_

Ghetsis ignored her and loomed over N. “After saying you had to put your beliefs on the line and battle to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokémon was the true Hero… You lost to an ordinary trainer! There is such a thing as being too stupid!” 

“She isn’t ordinary to me,” N mumbled under his breath. He got a slap to the cheek. Hilda flinched at the sight. 

“Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokémon…” 

_He knows me,_ Hilda thought silently as she shook with fear and burning rage as strong as Reshiram’s flames. _N knows me. He knew I was meant to be here long before I did._

Ghetsis turned to face Hilda. “Hilda! I never would have thought the legendary Pokémon would choose a trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard.” 

“This doesn’t change my goal. My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have Natural Harmonia Gropius be the King of Team Plasma.” N’s body trembled uncontrollably at his full name being called and his defeat and discipline. “But, for that to work, you-since you know the truth-You must be eliminated!” 

At that moment, Alder and Cheren appeared and stood behind Hilda on either side, finally catching up to her. “Rule the world? Wasn’t Team Plasma’s goal to liberate Pokémon?” Cheren demanded. 

Ghetsis sneered and paced to the left. “That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What’s to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokémon? Certainly, manipulating Pokémon helps people expand their possibilities. That much, I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokémon!”

“You fool! That’s a ridiculous idea!” Alder exclaimed. 

“You can say whatever you want. A Pokémon, even if it’s revered as a deity, is still just a Pokémon. Hilda, so what if he chose you! That doesn’t mean you’re a threat. Come on! Now you’ll face ME in battle! I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you’ve lost all hope!” 

“Hilda!” N cried as the battle began. 

**_“I won’t allow anyone to stop me! No matter who does what!”_ **


	25. Chapter 24: Their Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda defeats Sage Ghetsis after learning the true plans of Team Plasma, and she and N spend the moments after it all together.

“What is going on here?” Ghetsis demanded as his monstrous Hydreigon fainted. “My calculations… No! My careful schemes! The world should be mine!”

He stepped back, his fury more powerful than either of the dragons’ lightning and flames. “What?! I created Team Plasma with my own hands. I’m absolutely perfect! I AM PERFECTION!” 

“You really aren’t,” Hilda objected, not being able to stop herself from doing so. 

“I am the perfect ruler of a perfect new world!” 

“You can shut up. I just remembered that I’m technically Champion now,” she replied, waving a dismissive hand in his direction. After defeating both him and his son, Hilda had regained her sense of sass as well as gain a new strength-pure, fiery rage. “Team Plasma is over, and that’s an order.” Ghetsis fumed. 

“Now, N…” Alder said to the young man that Hilda had fought desperately for, instead of against. “Do you still think Pokémon and people should be separated?” 

N didn’t look at anyone, including his father, who were all staring at him, waiting for a response. Hilda wanted desperately to hug him. 

“Mwa ha ha! Since I couldn’t become the Hero and obtain the legendary Pokémon myself… I prepared someone for that purpose-N!” Ghetsis glared maliciously at his broken son. “He’s nothing more than a freak without a human heart.”

“He is not!” Hilda insisted, being met with one furious red eye. 

“Do you think you’re going to get through to a warped person like that?!” 

“Alder, Hilda, it’s a waste of valuable time listening to him ramble on. He is the one without a human heart!” exclaimed Cheren.

“You’re right. He’s truly pitiful.” The former Champion turned to the other previous one. “N… I’m sure you have much to think about. I know you were not pursuing ideals because of Ghetsis’ manipulation, but because your heart was really inspired. That is why you were able to meet the legendary Pokémon!” 

N finally faced everyone again. “But… I have no right to be the Hero!” 

“Is that so? What you and the legendary Pokémon are going to do from now on… That’s important, wouldn’t you say?” 

N shook his head. “Acting like you understand… Up till now, we’ve been fighting each other over our beliefs! Yet, despite that… Why?!” 

_Because I love you and for the sake of Arceus I don’t want you to be a part of Team Plasma or any of this new information that’s finally come to light,_ Hilda told him silently. 

“N, even if we don’t understand each other, that’s not a reason to reject each other. There are two sides to any argument. Is there one point of view that has all the answers? Give it some thought.” Alder and Cheren hurriedly arrested Ghetsis and led him out of the room. The new Champion willingly let them pass. 

“Hilda…” 

“N, I…” For a while they just stared at each other across the now empty room, besides the two tired dragons standing quietly in the background. 

He shook his head and went up to embrace her. “I want to talk to you about something.” 

“Anything.”

N took her hand and together they slowly began to walk up the carpet, towards his broken throne. 

He stopped in the middle of it and turned to her. “It’s about when I first met you in Accumula Town. I was shocked when I heard what your Pokémon was saying. I was shocked because that Pokémon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you.”

They walked a little further, their shoulders brushing and hands intertwined. “I couldn’t understand it. I couldn’t believe there were Pokémon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I’d never known a Pokémon like that. The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were Pokémon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another. That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you Hero-to-Hero.” He looked at his green shoes. “I needed that more than anything.” 

They were now at the place where the throne had been completely torn apart and away by Zekrom. Now there was just an empty hole in the stone to the stars. N stood where he had once sat waiting for her, not too long before. “There’s no way a person like me, someone who understands only Pokémon-No, actually… I didn’t understand them, either. No way could I measure up to you, when you had met so many Pokémon and were surrounded by friends…” She followed him to the edge of the sky. 

N called Zekrom forth. Both he and Reshiram joined their trainers, the black dragon now levitating in the place where he’d appeared, and the white dragon beside her. 

“The previous Champion has forgiven me, and… Do you?” 

“Of course I do.” Hilda leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek where it was now bruised. “I love you, you know.” 

“What if you didn’t? What if I never made it complicated for us?” He stared at her, looking as though he were about to start crying again. “Why?”

“Oh N, you don’t realize how truly special you are. How amazing is it that you exist and that I got to meet you,” she smiled as they held onto each other. The wind made their long hair fly around a little. “As the Heroine of Truth, I proclaim that is the truest truth in the universe. None of this was your fault and don’t you ever forget it.” 

He gazed at her lovingly. “I may not be a King anymore, but you’ll always be my queen, whether you like it or not.” He looked beyond at the starry sky before them. “What I should do now is something I’ll have to decide for myself.”

“One day, I’ll be able to make you happy,” N said softly after a while. Hilda looked at him, confused. “I’ll be back one day to find you when I’m better and then I’ll be everything good I haven’t been able to be for you. Once I figure all this out, if I can, then maybe, just maybe, we can be free.” 

“We can. I understand that you need to comprehend all this without my influence. I do too,” she replied. “Be careful out there, ok?” 

“As long as you’re careful too. Be safe for me,” he said before they kissed. Afterwards, he nuzzled her cheek. “I know you’re tired. Go home and rest. I’m so sorry for putting you through all of this.” 

“No need to apologize,” she insisted, despite the nagging drowsiness. She brushed a few tears off his face, and he did the same with hers. “I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

“Well, I’m going to make it better in the future. OUR future. I promise I’ll see you again someday soon, even if it’s not here.” He turned to check on Zekrom, who had been waiting quietly nearby. 

“Hilda! You said you have a dream… That dream… Make it come true! Make your wonderful dream a reality, and it will become your truth! Hilda! If anyone can, it’s you!” N stepped to the edge of their journey together and gazed down at his love. “Well then… Farewell!” 

Then he was gone, the only other one in the world who had known what they both had wished for in silence. Hilda decided she’d keep it that way. 

_“Over already, huh…”_ Reshiram muttered as he came to stand by her side to watch Zekrom and N fly away. Hilda thought it sounded weird to hear a Pokémon talk, no matter how wise he seemed. _“Perhaps I should’ve come out of that stone earlier. It’s been quite a while.”_

“It has,” she agreed. She took deep breaths, letting her anxiety fully fade away for this ending. In the distance, she thought she could see the beginnings of daybreak appear. _A new day, and while Team Plasma didn’t change the world, it certainly feels like a new beginning. To me at least._

“Farewell, N,” Hilda whispered to him in the distance. “Until we meet again, someplace new. I will be waiting for you quietly until that day comes, whenever it may be.” 


	26. Epilogue: After It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N returns to Unova two years later to reunite with Hilda.

_ Two years later…  _

As Zekrom flew over Unova for the second time that cold day, the events of Team Plasma’s second defeat and the new trainer that had appeared to help him defeat the, for the final time reminded N entirely too much of the first. 

_ It’s ok. It’s all over now, _ he told himself, taking deep breaths to calm down.  _ Now you’re free of your father, physically, at least, forever. Now you can focus entirely on what you need to do now.  _

_ “I must say,” _ the dragon rumbled after a while,  _ “that I am honestly surprised Reshiram didn’t come to help stop it all again.”  _

“I was thinking about that too,” N admitted. “Where do you think he is?”  _ I want to see Hilda again. My apology is long overdue.  _

Zekrom raised his head a bit to try and reach out to the white dragon. The blue tip of his horn glowed, then faded out.  _ “How strange,” _ he mused.  _ “I can’t sense him nearby.”  _

“Nearby as in… the whole region?” 

_ “No… more than that. He’s fully turned off communication with me.”  _

“He’s WHAT?! But why?”  _ Is Hilda mad at me? Has she been?  _

_ “I do not know. We need to ask someone here about it.”  _

N glanced at the Giant Chasm, which was now fading into the distance. “If I’d have known a few moments ago, I would’ve asked Rosa…”

_ “Then we shall ask another member of her kin. Who do you want to see?”  _

Hilda had mentioned once she’d grown up in Nuvema Town. He told this to Zekrom, and the dragon sped towards it. 

_ Once I see her again, I’ll be so much better to her than I was,  _ he promised himself as the clouds passed by.  _ Now we don’t have to hide anymore, right? Maybe these two years of thinking things through really have helped, since she agreed that time away from Unova would help me sort out my thoughts…  _

After about an hour or so of flying, N watched the little town come into view.  _ I wish I could’ve grown up here, too. Maybe things would’ve been better if I was.  _

“Thank you, Zekrom.” The dragon nodded before disappearing into his Pokéball, not wishing to accidentally scare the townspeople. 

N wandered around for a bit, wondering which house was hers, until he finally found one with the name “White” on its mailbox.  _ There.  _

He knocked on the door, hoping Hilda would be the one to answer it. Instead, it was a woman who looked to be her mother. 

Her eyes widened at the sight of him. “Good Arceus, you’re THE N,” she breathed. “Come in, come in, we need to talk.” 

“Ma’am, I came to ask you something,” N began as he sat down across from her at a table. “Where is your daughter? I’ve been looking for her today and I can’t find her.”

The older woman sighed. “You haven’t heard yet, have you?” 

“No ma’am, I only returned to Unova a few hours ago.” 

“I thought you’d know where she’d be, since there are recent rumors you two were close. Were you? She never told me much about you…”  _ I have a lot to tell you then.  _

“We were, ma’am. Please, you’ve got to tell me where she is.” 

“N,” she said quietly, “Hilda has gone missing.” 

~~~~~

⚫️The End⚪️

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent most of my weekend finishing this since I've been wanting this done for a while so I can focus on school and other stories. Don't y'all worry, this isn't the last story of this series. Hopefully by December I'll have another part up, so check back every now and then :) 
> 
> Thank y'all so much for taking the time to read this! If you haven't read the sequel yet I highly recommend doing so uwu


End file.
